WOLF BEAST
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: ketika sang Pemburu mengincar para Wolf yang mengancam kedamaian kota Seoul.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Wolf BEAST**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : kekerasan, yaoi, fantasi,**

**Casts : BEAST and EXO-M**

**Chapter (1)**

Memang dari zaman dahulu manusia dan manusia serigala atau lebih tepatnya "**WOLF**" tidak bisa bersahabat dan hidup berdampingan karena bila manusia serigala dibiarkan hidup maka umat manusia akan musnah.

**-##-###-##-###-##-###-##-###-##-###-##-###-##-###- **

**Ting... tang...ting...tung...**

Bel berbunyi bertanda kelas telah selesai . Dujun, Hyunseung, Junhyung, Yoseob, Gikwang, dan Dongwoon segera pulang dan kembali ke markas mereka . Ya, mereka adalah pemburu WOLF atau manusia serigala . akhir2 ini mereka banyak panggilan dimana2 karena makin banyak mayat2 yang ditemukan dengan tak wajar. Mereka dikenal dengan**"BEAST"** pemburu WOLF walau mereka masih sekolah di SMA mereka sudah memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk membunuh WOLF .

"Arrgghhh...! aku benar2 lelah kenapa mereka seakan tak ada habisnya ?"seorang namja yang dikenal dengan Gikwang yang sedang menikmati istirahatnya

"Sepertinya WOLF itu bukanlah WOLF yang asli , kita harus segera mencari pemimpin mereka "junhyung sedang mempertajam pedangnya

"Nea..kudengar mereka telah bertransformasi menjadi manusia..!"setelah dicari2 ternyata suara itu dari namja / yoeja siih (Autor Gaje #Hiraukan ) suara itu dari Hyunseung

"Mbwoo...?Dujun, Yoseob, Dongwoon terkejut atas pernyataan hyunseung yang mengejutkan bahkan Gikwang juga terbangun padahal baru saja mau bermimpi eeh bangun deh '0'

"ma...ma...mana mungkin bisa begitu ?"polos Dongwoon.

Junhyung pun berkomentar "Jadi, kini mereka berwujud manusia ya , dan bisa saja kini satu dengan yang lain akan saling mencurigai dan...

"Kaemanee!STOOOPPP aku tak mau dengar .."Yoseob mulai gemetar mendengar omong kosong dari Junhyung.

"Iya kau Jun , kau menakutkan Seobbi dan Woonie ..?"gikwang sedang memeluk mereka berdua.

"Baik lah , kini cari banyak2 informasi tentang WOLF yang sudah menjadi manusia ..!Dujun sang leader.

**"KASTIL PARA WOLF "**

Jauh dari keributan dan keramaian kota Seoul terdapat kastil di tengah hutan , disanalah markas dari manusia2 serigala. Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, Chen dan si maknae Tao dan ada ratusan binatang serigala peliharaan mereka juga tinggal disana. Bila saatnya mereka lapar mereka akan memangsa manusia .

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru ...ini Tao dan ini Xiumin mereka berasal dari China "guru menatap anak baru itu

"Nea... annyeonghasseyeo Huang Zi Tao imnida panggil saja Tao .."dengan wajah kakunya

"ANNYEONG Kim – Min-Seok imnida panggil Xiumin ingat... Xiumin ..!"heboh sendiri.

Tao dan Xiumin duduk bersebelahan mereka sekelas dengan Gikwang dan Hyunseung BEAST (mereka masih belum tau satu dengan yang lain)

**Ting...Tang...Ting...Tung**...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi

"_gege _berhati2 lah ..."gerutu Tao yang hanya di kelas sendiri .

"sebenarnya aku harus ekstra sabar karena melihat aroma2 daging apalagi darah mereka membuatku benar2 tak tahan !"bisik Xiumin

"Arraa! jangan sampai mereka tau kita _ne gege ?_ ".

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja yang begitu cantik menghampiri Tao dan

"Hey Annyeonghasseayo Seungie imnida "sapa namja cantik itu memancarkan aura putihnya

"Hey "dengan tatapan dingin Tao

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan bertanyalah padaku Arrachi ? kau juga bisa bertanya pada nya "hyunseung sambil menunjuk namja kekar dan manis didepannya

"Nuguya ?"Tao bingung

"Ahh... kau pasti belum tau namanya Dia Lee Gikwang panggil dia Gikwang pabo atau kiki juga boleh "dengan senyuman tanpa dosa andalan hyunseung

Merasa namanya dipanggil Gikwang pun menoleh dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan menghilangkan matanya (tersenyum maksudnya)

"Yaa... apa kau bilang seungie-_hyung_ "sambil mengambil buku komik dia melemparkannya tepat di kepala hyunseung

Hyunseung hanya menyengir kesakitan "Yaa Neo kiki saeng durhaka ..!Liat kepalaku sampe berdarah "Hyunseung pun mengambil sapu dan bersiap untuk menggebuki (nah keluar bahasa planetnya Autor ***) maksudnya memukuli

"Ummmss...!bau darah itu membuat Tao menggila hampir saja gigi taringnya keluar gara2 mencium bau darah namun dia tahan dan menjauhi Hyunseung dan Gikwang.

Dari kejauhan Xiumin "Ummmsss...!dengusnya "Bau harum apa ini ?"Xiumin mulai menggila yang menyadari bau darah walau tempatnya cukup jauh

**BEAST P.O.V**

"kiki ada anak baru yaaa dikelas mu kenalin kenalin dong .."dengan aegyo Yoseob dan Dongwoon OvO

"Yang satu imut , lucu, bullet =_= dan yang satu gayanya kaya preman kayaknya tidak begitu bersahabat .."namja yg satu ini sedang memperdalam ilmu beladirinya

"bertemanlah dengan mereka nanti mereka tidak akan tahan disekolah ini bahkan bisa jadi strees "Jun_hyung_ dengan wajah lempeng dan santainya menepuk punggung Gikwang

"Neaa...neaa ...arrasooo ...arrasoo

**TAOMIN P.O.V**

"usahakan identitas kita tidak terbongkar ..."ucap xiumin

"Nea _gege_ seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu karena kau mudah berteman jadi hati2 lah dengan segala perkataanmu "Tao yang sedang meminum- minuman di botol (Aniie minuman itu bukanlah F*nta tapi yang dibotol itu adlh darah) **ummm nyamiie ^^

"disini kita jangan menggunakan kekuatan kita tapiiii...(xiumin terus menghayal ) dengan yeoja2 disekitar kita aku tak tau apa kah aku bisa menahan hasratku untuk tidak memangsa mereka apalagi darah mereka benar2 membuatku tergoda "dengan ekspresi imutnya

"_Hyung_ aku...(belum selesai Tao berbicara Xiumin dengan sekejap mata telah menghilang dari hadapan )

Tampang imut dan lugu Xiumin dengan mudah nya mengajak yeoja2 polos bersamanya. Bila istirahat atau bahkan ketika hasrat WOLFnya keluar Xiumin akan mengajak yeoja2 kedalam hutan dan memangsanya dengan beringas tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Tao walau dia terlihat menyeramkan apalagi dengan lingkaran panda itu padahal dia sama sekali belum pernah membunuh manusia mungkin karena dia masih belum tau dengan kekuatannya sendiri . Tao benar2 sabar, ktika mencium bau darah dia akan menahannya sekeras mungkin agar kekuatan WOLF nya tidak muncul sebagai gantinya dia lebih suka makan Ayam goreng dan sushi (hanya di FF ini aja yaa ^^)

**"Beberapa Hari Kemudian"**

Hyunseung sering mempergoki Xiumin anak baru membawa yeoja2 kekamar mandi bahkan ke hutan dekat sekolah namun "Aahh dasar playboy !batin Hyunseung

Dari kejauhan Hyunseung selalu melihat Tao yang selalu sendiri tidak seperti Xiumin yang pintar bersosialisasi . "Pasti dia kesepian "batin Hyunseung

"micheosso... micheosso... micheosso...aku hanya ingin mengetahui kehidupan sekolah tapi kenapa cobaan selalu datang "Tao meratapi nasipnya

"Hey kau sedang mikirin apa ...?" Tao menncari asal muasal suara itu dan senyuman indah tepat di depan pintu tertuju kepadanya

"Aniie ...!Tao pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya , bermaksud menjauhi namja di depannya agar dia tak melakukan hal2 diluar kendalinya

"Kau pasti kesepian kan "suara itu berhasil membuat langkah kaki Tao berhenti dan sedikit menengok kearah namja berkulit putih bersih itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi

"uuuhhh uuuhhh namja aneh "sebal hyunseung.

Hyunseung mengikuti Tao dari belakang ingin tau kemana Tao pergi dan dia baru menyadari kalau sudah sampai di belakang sekolah . liat kekanan dan kekiri Hyunseung memastikan "Kemana dia , dia berlari cukup cepat , sekarang dimana ?"batin hyunseung.

"ARRRRRHHHH AWWWW ARRRRRHHHHGGGHHH...!mata Hyunseung tercengang mendapati disekeliling nya ada beberapa serigala siap menyerangnya .

Booommm..!Bruaakkk...!Hyunseung mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatan pemburunya biasanya dia menggunakan senjatanya namun dia tidak membawanya kali ini

Lari dan lari hyunseung mencoba menghindari serigala itu.

Hossh...~~~hossh~~hossh

"Eotheoke!mereka masih mengejarku ...!hanya

Lari

Lari...

dan berlari .Namun, keaadaan memperburuk dia malah terbawa sampai ke tengah hutan "Hosshh...hossh... seakan tak bisa bernafas lagi .

TAP

"Pegang tangan ku...!"hyunseung langsung saja memgang tangan nya tak begitu tau siapa yang membawanya. Namja ini pun pun memegang erat sangat erat tangan namja itu .

" Tutuplah Matamu sekarang jugaaa ..!ucap namja itu. Hyunseung hanya mematuhi dan menutup mata dan juga tubuh hyunseung bergetar hebat dan tak dapat di gerakkan . Bahkan namja yang menolongnya dapat merasakan getaran dari namja cantik itu

Tak lama kemudian...

"Bukalah matamu "suruh nya

"Tao ?Ba-bagai mana bisa ,...?"hyunseung menyadari yang menolongnya adalah Tao.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Tao menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya karena indra pendengaran dan penciumannya cukup tajam. Untuk jaga2 dia memanggil peliharaan2nya . Namun, ternyata dia mendapati namja cantik itu terkejar oleh serigala2 peliharaannya.

Diapun ikutan mengejar Hyunseung

TAP ..tap...taaap...

"Pegang tangan ku...!"hyunseung langsung saja memgang tangan nya tak begitu tau siapa yang membawanya. Namja ini pun pun memegang erat sangat erat tangan namja itu .

" Tutuplah Matamu sekarang jugaaa ..!ucap namja itu. Hyunseung hanya mematuhi dan menutup mata dan juga tubuh hyunseung bergetar hebat dan tak dapat di gerakkan . Bahkan namja yang menolongnya dapat merasakan getaran dari namja cantik itu

Melihat _Hyung_nya telah menutup matanya .

"Pergilah sekarang ...!ucap Tao menyuruh serigala2nya untuk pergi . tak susah untuk itu karena dia memang seorang WOLF . dengan mengayunkan tangannya semua serigala itu dengan cepat pergi

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"guenchana ?"ucap namja gagah itu

"A...aaaa nee.. neaga guenchana .."dalam keadaan masih dalam keadaan syok berat hyunseung mencoba fokus ke namja didepannya.

"Kajja pergi dari sini , disini terlalu berbahaya untukmu..."Tao membawa _hyung_nya ntuk beranjak meninggalkan hutan dan kembali ke Sekolah

"Hossh...hossh...hoosh tadi benar2 sanagt menakutkan "nafas hyunseung tercekat2 saat memasuki kelas.

"Hey kau ... GOMAWO" dengan senyuman yang mencoba dibuat indah oleh hyunseung kepda Tao

"Lain kali jangan bersembunyi seperti itu "Tao meninggalkan hyunseung

**BEAST P.O.V**

Hyunseung pun menceritakan semua kejadian penyerangan yang terjadi padanya tadi siang kepada yang lain.

"Sepertinya serigala2 itu mulai lapar !sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir sang joker

"aapa yang membuat mereka kemari dan bukan kah biasanya mereka keluar di malam hari "suara berat itu berasal dari sang maknae Dongwoon

"entah lah ...!ucap hyunseung dengan sedikit ketakutan diraut wajahnya dan menenggelamkan di kedua lututnya

"Tapi seungie-_hyung_ kenapa kau bisa ke tengah hutan siiih kan kau tau tidak boleh ada satupun kesana "gikwang yang memeluknya dari samping dan benar2 menghawatirkan_hyung_nya itu yang sedang bergetar hebat.

"A...aa...aaku hanya me...mengikuti anak baru itu namun tanpa sadar aku sudah berada dbelakang sekolah dan kehilangan jejaknya dan serigala itu muncul tiba2 menyerangku dan membawaku ketengah hutan untung saja nak baru itu menolongku "

"nugu ? Xiumin-_hyung_ atau Tao ?"

"Tao..."

"Cepat selidiki tentang asal usul kedua anak baru ini..."perintah dari leader

**KASTIL WOLF**

Kris sang pangeran WOLF , ssedang mencurigai kelakuan Xiumin dan Tao yang suka keluaran di pagi hingga sore hari . Kris merasa kalau Tao mungkin tak tahan berada di kastil yang menyeramkan ini . "Ah, aku rasa akan berbahaya bila seperti ini terus ..."kris hanya menatap peliharaannya.

_2 hari kemudian_

Semenjak kejadian itu Tao dan Hyunseung menjadi akrab mungkin karena Hyunseung berhutang budi dengan Tao yg sudah menyelamatkannya . sebenarnya Tao tak begitu menyukai ini walau dia sangat ingin berteman Aniie tapi benar2 ingin lebih dekat dengan Hyunseung namun saat mereka bersama Aura wolfnya keluar dan dia takut bisa kapan saja dia menyerang hyunseung dia benar2 tak ingin menyakiti _hyung_nya itu seperti saat itu...

**_FLASHBACK_**

Saat Tao memasuki Toilet . Tao mendapati Hyunseung yang sedang berganti baju dan mengekspost tubuh yang penuh abs nya . sebenarnya Tao ingin mengindar dari hyunseung namun

"hey Tao kemari sini tolong pasang kan antingku palli" manja hyunseung

"Nea "

"Ketika hendak memakaikan anting , Tao melihat tekuk leher jenjang milik hyunseung yang begitu menggoda apalagi saraf2 dan nadi2 itu . perlahan taring gigi Tao muncul mata nya juga berubah menjadi merah Tao mulai mendekati leher Hyunseung

"Hey Tao sudah belum"suara hyunseung menyadarkannya dan kembali kemanusia semula

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**Malam harinya**

"Kemana saja kau bila siang hariii ?"Luhan lagi memijat punggung Xiumin

"Akuu ketempat yang begitu menyenangkan "santai

"Yaaa!kenapa tak membawa ku ?"Luhan memperkeras pijatannya

"Kyaaaaa Opppoo sakit tauu aa..aaaa iyaaa akuu di ...pagi hari sekolah di lingkungan manusia aaaa oppoo oppoooo kyaaaaa..!tanpa sadar Xiumin mengatakan rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui oleh WOLF lainnya

**BRUAAAAKKK...**

Xiumin terlempar dan menabrak dinding

"Akkkhh..."Xiumin baru menyadari Pangeran Kris telah murka karena mengetahui kelakuannya yang berkumpul diantara manusia

"Mati lahh kauuu ..." Ucap Kriis dengan mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menyerang Xiumin."sudah ku peringatkan jangan bersama manusiaa inii balasaan untuk mu..."ucap Kris

Tao yang baru saja tiba , melongo melihat _hyung_nya terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dengan luka yang cukup parah dan _hyung_2 yang lain hanya berdiam diri melihat Pangeran Kriis membabibuta Xiumin

"Hyuuuung kemanee ! CUKUUUUP ...!"Tao langsung mendorong tubuh Kris

"Menjaauh DARIIIKUUUUUU...!Kriss melempar tubuh Tao dengan sangat keras

"dia tak bersalah hukum lah aku aku pantas mendapatkannya karena tak mematuhi perintahmu ..."suaraa isakan dari Xiumin

"Neoooooo...!"

"sudah _hyung_ cukup , kami hanya ingin hidup seperti mereka (manusia) walau kita adalah WOLF , aku tak ingin kalian membunuh lagi ... aku hanya ingin..."

"Hukum mereka , dan kurung mereka di kamarnya jangan sampai mereka keluar sana "Kris kembali tenang dengan memotong perkataan Tao

"Tapi ta-tapi ..." Tao mengejar Kris yang sudah melesat jauh

"Kemane ,,,, turuti saja apa perkataan nya ..."Luhan mengangkat tubuh Xiumin yang benar2 babakbelur

"aku se... arrasoo aku mengerti "Tao kembali kekamarnya dengan dijaga ketat oleh binatang2 peliharaan nya

**KRIS P.O.V**

"Bukankah kau sudah begitu kelewatan ?" Lay meredam kemarahan namja yang ada didepannya

"Anii... ini untuk kebaikan Tao juga , kalau nanti...

"Nanti kekuatan itu bangkit ?"Lay memotong perkataan kris dan menghampirinya

"Iya kita tak tau kapan kekuatan itu bangkit tapi bila pemburu2 itu mengetahui identitasnya dia akan mati ..."kris dengan memandang bulan purnama yang begitu jelas dan aungan-aungan peliharaaannya

"Jadi kau benar2 menyayangi nya (Tao) atau kau hanya ingin melindungi si Panda kurus itu ?"

"Moella ...

**BEAST P.O.V**

Hyunseung merasa belum berterima kasih kepada Tao secara formal karena waktu itu dia masih dalam keadaan syok . Namun , beberapa hari ini Tao dan Xiumin tidak masuk sekolah .

Selama 3 hari ini keadaan lingkungan disini benar2 tenang dari pagi hingga pagi lagi tak adaa tanda2 serangan WOLF . Karena beberapa hari yang lalu banyak siswa siswi di sekolah mendadak hilang tanpa jejak .

"Akhirnya aku dapat istirakhat dengan TENAAANG...! gikwang bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya

"_Hyung_ kau seperti orang mati ,karena suara bising pun kau tetap tidur selama 3 hari nonstop hanya di tempat tidur ...=_= " Dongwoon asyik dengan cake didepannya dengan pelan2 menikmati seperti anak TK yang baru mencoba makan Cake.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana ada Yoseob yang lebih tua dari Dongwoon hanya melihat dan sedikit ngiler karena dia tidak diberi cake .

"Jadi aku sudah tidur 3 hari aah pantas tubuhku jadi kaku semua tapi ini waktu istirahatku yang paling panjang HAHAHAHAHA ..."dengan bangga nya gikwang berkata seperti itu

"Iya kau benar2 pemecah rekor tidur 3 hari tanpa henti dan menakut-nakuti yang lain dengan suara dengkuran mu yang cukup keras ..."Yoseob yang masih mandangin dongwoon makan cake 0_0

"Haha..hahaa...haaa... aku mau mandi "melesat seperti kilat gikwang. Namun dicegah oleh Jun_hyung_.

"Kau tak merasa anehh ?"dengan muka khas lempeng dari jun_hyung_ membuat namja yang tadi ingin mandi jadi berbalik

"Wae ?"

"Kau sudah MENINGGALKAN PELAJARAN SELAMA 3 HARI DAN BOLOS ..!"suara menggelegar berhasil menghantam tubuh Gikwang . sedangkan gikwang terdiam membeku

10%...

50%...

70%...

100%...

"MWOOOO!OH ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE...!gikwang yang baru saja berhasil meloading mengalahkan suara Jun_hyung_ yang lebih dahsyat

**"WOLF P.O.V "**

"Dua minggu lagi akan ada bulan purnama penuh dan disitu kekuatan kita semua akan bertambah , jadi kita harus bersabar menunggu hari itu..."suara lantang terlontar dari bibir Pangeran Kris

Dan di ikuti anggukan seluruh anggota yang lain termasuk TAO dan Xiumin yang sudah sembuh total berkat bantuan kekuatan penyembuh dari Lay

"Tao ikut aku ..."sinis Kris .

Kini yang lain hanya saling mandang – memandang melihat Tao .

"Tao apakah kau akan seperti ini terus .."lirih Kris.

Tao hanya diam membisu

"Kapan kau akan membangkitkan kekuatanmu dan kekuatanmu itu yang kami perlukan "lanjut Kris

"Kris-_ge_ , Jeomal miane Tao benar2 tak berguna "dengan memukul2 kepalanya sendiri. "Tapi... Kris-_ge _TAO MOHON BIARKAN TAO BERSEKOLAH DISANA "tao memberanikan diri untukuk menatap Kris

"ANDWE..ANDWE...ANDWE, _gege_ sebelumnya sudah bersabar tapi untuk permintaan kali ini _gege _ tak bisa "namja berbadan jangkung kini perlahan mendekati namja imut didepannya

"Kris-_ge_, Tao akan melakukan aapapun untuk _gege_ asal bisa bersekolah "Tao pun mulai memelas kepada _gege _kesayangannya itu

"KAU HARUS MEMBERIKAN DARAH MU KETIKA AKU SEDANG LAPAR !ucapan tegas dan sedikit meremehkan terlontar dari Kris

"ummhh..."Tao hanya tercengang

"Kau tak mau "kris sekali lagi

"BAIKLAH aku akan memberikan darahku "Tegas Tao diikuti tatapan tajam

"Mwoo ?"Kris benar2 terkejut karena memberikan darahnya sama saja mengurangi 1 tahun umurnya dan menambah 1 tahun umur Kris, walau pun mereka memang sudah hidup beratus2 tahun.

"Baiklah mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi santapan ku "Kris menggapai pipi lembut tao

**MARKAS BEAST**

"Mereka (Wolf) ada si sekolah kita "pernyataan mengejutkan dari sang Leader DUJUN

"Mwoo? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun disekolah ?"Gikwang menjadi bingung (pemburu biasanya sangat sensitif bila wolf berada dekat dengan mereka)

"Nea... aku pun tak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal "Hyunseung menambah

"seungie-_hyung_ yang paling sensitif dari kita saja tidak merasakan apapun bagai mana aku "Jun_hyung_ dengan kelempengannya

"Jadi berhati2lah bisa saja mereka benar2 dekat dengan kita "serius dari Dujun membuat saengdeulnya tegang

**###-TBC -###**

_Akan kah rahasia besar Tao dan Xiumin terbongkar ?_

_Dan akan kah anggota BEAST bisa menangkaap para wolf ?_

_Dan kapankah kekuatan Tao bangkiit ?_

**Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya ... ^^**

_See you next times ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Wolf BEAST**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : kekerasan, hum0r, fantasi,**

**Casts : BEAST and EXO**

**Chapter (2)**

_**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**_

_**FLASHBACK AGAIN ~~**_

"Mereka (Wolf) ada si sekolah kita "pernyataan mengejutkan dari sang Leader DUJUN

"Mwoo? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun disekolah ?"Gikwang menjadi bingung (pemburu biasanya sangat sensitif bila wolf berada dekat dengan mereka)

"Nea... aku pun tak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal "Hyunseung menambah

"seungie-_hyung_ yang paling sensitif dari kita saja tidak merasakan apapun bagai mana aku "Jun_hyung_ dengan kelempengannya

"Jadi berhati2lah bisa saja mereka benar2 dekat dengan kita "serius dari Dujun membuat saengdeulnya tegang

**" Keesokan Harinya "**

Entah ada angin apa , siswa siswi di sekolah itu mendadak tengang .Pasalnya , anggota BEAST mengumpulkan mereka semua di aula .

"sstt apakah ada yang meninggal lagi "gumam salah satu siswi."mungkin..."semua jadi sibuk bertanya2 mengapa mereka di kumpulkan di ruangan aula

Sttt

"itu mereka "ucap namja2

"Miane kami mendadak mengumpulkan kalian disini "sang Leader yang tampak serius melihat semua orang yang didepannya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui golongan darah kalian saja, jadi hanya sedikit pemeriksaan dan kami sedikit mengambil sempel darah kalian " ucapan Dujun di ikuti anggukan dari seluruh penghuni ruangan

"Jadi harap kalian bersedia membantu kami , kami sedikit ada pemeriksaan "sambung Junhyung.

"Oooowhhh...~~~~"seluruh penghuni ruangan ber- O –ria (minus BEAST)

Hyunseung sibuk mencatat2 data2 dari para siswa-siswi, Junhyung dan Dujun sibuk mengatur dan memberi intruksi, Yoseob Gikwang dan Dongwoon sibuk mengambil sempel2 darah dari siswa-siswi itu

"apa dia tak masuk lagi hari ini" gumam Hyunseung yang dimaksudnya adalah Tao.

"eeh nugu ? siapa yang tak masuk ?" sambut Dongwoon yang berada disampingnya.

"Ahhh aniie bukan siapa2 , kajja kita selesaikan ini "

Sedang kan disisi lain Tao dan Xiumin sibuk bersembunyi menghindari kegiatan yang di aula . Berhubung karena perjanjian kemarin Tao dan Xiumin diijinkan untuk bersekolah kembali namun, waktu mereka datang mereka harus sembunyi2 agar tak ikut2an dalamkegiatan itu

"Arrrhhhh... aku saja kekurangan darah malah ingin darah ku diminta "gumam Xiumin namun gumamannya mengganngu Tao.

"atau jangan2 mereka mengetahui kita "Tao polos

"Molla ... tapi aku akan menahan rasa laparku dulu "raut muka xiumin berumah menjadi memelas. "Tapi kenapa kita diijinkan oleh Kris untuk bersekolah lagi ya "sambung xiumin

"Molla ...?"Tao menghindari karena yang tau hanya dia dan Kris

"Kajja kita pulang saja besok saja kita sekolah "Xiumin menarik paksa Tao

"Nea..."mereka berdua melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ..

.

.

.

.

**" Kastil "**

Terlihat beberapa namja sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing2 . Chen bermain dengan bebek2nya, Lay sedang bereksperimen dengan membuat formula2, Luhan sedang melototin kaca (bertanya2 apakah dia tampan atau cantik aakh hanya dialah yang tau), Kris juga seperti biasa berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya menyusun rencana besar2nya.

"kami kembali…"namja berdua langsung melesat dan berhenti di dapur . Lay yang merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki tempat pribadinya langsung melesat dan melayang kearah dapur.

"Hey…? Apakah sekolah kalian di dapur ?" dan kedua namja tadi menengok dan melongo kearah suara tadi

"mian Yixing-_ge_ Tao lapar ?"dengan memasang wajah tak berdosanya .

"tapi ini masih siang baby panda "dengan mengambil piring yang berisikan daging dari tangan Tao.

"Tapi…tapi…ta..pi Xiumin-_gege_ tuu boleh .."sambil nunjuk2 kearah namja imut yang sedang makan daan tak memperdulikan hal lain.

"klo Xiu-_hyung_ itu beda baby Pandaku dia itu memang rakus "tangan lembut Lay mengusap pipi mulus Tao .

"YA! Kau bilang apa aku rakus ?"sedikit menaikan nada namun malah terdengar seperti gumaman aneh karena mulut Xiumin dipenuhi oleh makanan.

"_gege_ ..mana Kris ?" celingak – celinguk Tao

"Biasa tuu diatas …"sambil nunjuk kearah balkon di atas kastil mereka

Tao langsung menuju ke balkon meninggalkan kedua namja tadi yang sibuk (entahlah sibuk ngapain).

"wae…?Tharrawaa ?"ucap Kris yang mengetahui Tao dibelakang pintu

"Emm….ee… Kris-_gege _lapar ?"Tanya Tao yang menggaruk2 tekuk lehernya yang tak gatal.

SYUUUT~~~~

Kris melayang dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Tao .

"_gege_ masih belum lapar , nanti malam saja ne "Kris menggoda

"Kris-_gege_ Tao mau menanyakan sesuatu "Kris menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk sejajar dengan namja imut yang sedikit rendah darinya

"_gege_ akhir2 ini Tao merasa aneh, jantung ini (sambil memegang dadanya )terkadang sakit dan benar2 sakit Tao tak suka itu dan lagi Tao suka pusing benar2 sakit "

"Jinjja ?"Tenang lah _gege_ ada disini untukmu "Kris memeluk untuk sedikit menenangkan Tao

.

.

.

.

**Markas BEAST**

BRAAKKKK..!

Satu kasur berhasil runtuh dan tak berbentuk lagi akibat ke 3 namja yang merubuhkan diri di kasur . mereka sangat kelelahan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk disekolah

"Ya!Apa yang hyung2 lakukan dengan KASUUUR KUUUUU…!ucap namja bule dengan sapu di tangannya.

"woonie hyung gak mau meladeni mu hari ini hyung benar2 lelah "sambil kembali merebahkan diri di kasur yang remuk tadi

"Tapi jangan hancurkan KASURKUU Dujun-_hyung,_Jun -_hyung,_Kiki-_hyung_ juga , palli irroena ?"dongwoon dengan tenaga full memukuli hyung2nya dengan sapu yang tadi dibawanya

AAA… BRUUKK…BRAAAK…PRANG…..JUEEDERRRR…..******

"udah lah woonie kau tidur dengan ku ne "suara lembut berhasil menunda dongwoon untuk memberi PELAJARAN untuk Trio-Gokil.

"Jinjja hyung ..?"dongwoon mendekati namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya

"Nea seungie-_hyung_ kan gak pernah bohong "ucap namja tadi

"OK kalian selamat untuk kali ini "dongwoon menunjuk dengan tongkat sapunya kearah tiga hyung2nya yang tergeletak bahkan Gikwang udah tidur duluan entah kapan dia tidur.

Siang kini menjadi malam , Junhyung sedang membantu Hyunseung masak , Dongwoon dan Dujun sedang nonton TV dan Gikwang dan Yoseob sibuk berguling2 bergulung2 dikamar (?).

"Hyung2 …."Gikwang mencoba menjaili Yoseob yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya dikasur

"Wae …?"

"Hyung liat aku "pinta Gikwang

"Wae …?"

"TARAAAAAA…"Gikwang membawa beberapa komik yadongnya

"kau …PLAAKKKK..!Yoseob memukul Gikwang dengan komik yang dibawanya

"Knapa hyung memukulku ?"polos

"sudah kubilang jangan baca komik yadong lagi .."Yoseob menaikan suaranya .membuat Junhyung, hyunseung, dujun, dan dongwoon melongo dan sedikit membuka kamar Giseob

"Ahhhh akhirnya Yoseob tobat .."Dujun terharu dan meneteskan air matanya

"Hyung kenapa ..?"ucap Gikwang. Dan yang lain sibuk nguping di balik pintu

"Sudahku bilang jangan beli ,jangan baca buku komik , mending BACA ONLINE aja "

GUBRAAAKKKKKK…!

*author terkejut bersama an dengan ke-4 member yang nguping tadi

"Percuma dong ada koneksi internet kan lebih cepat dan lebih luas wawasannya "sambung Yoseob .*astaga dikirain tobat

"Jadi sekarang gak perlu baca komik dibuku ?"polos Gikwang

"Bisa jadi ..bisa jadi .."Yoseob yang menggeser tempat duduknya kini

Sedang kan yang nguping tadi Syok berat mendengar diskusi dari Giseob tadi (what diskusi klo itu sih lain diskusi)

"AA gue kira Seobbi tobat dari awal kata2nya udah nyentuh ee malah parah "Dujun yang tadi meneteskan air mata langsung ilvil.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Hey kau knapa akhir2 ini kau tak datang kesekolah ?"namja cantik itu menghampiri Tao

"kami akhir2 ini sedang sibuk jadi untuk sementara tidak bias membagi waktu "ucap namja imut yang asyik makan bakpao isi daging buatan Lay koki nomor satu di dunia Wolf (PROMOSI) ya siapa lagi klo bukan Xiumin.

Hyunseung namja cantik tadi hanya ber-O-ria. Gikwang merasa klo sekarang sahabatnya begitu dekat dengan ke-dua namja china itu. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Gikwang untuk bergaul dengan ke-dua namja yang ngakunya asal China itu. Tapi, Gikwang sedikit merasa aneh bila dekat mereka sedikit sensitive seperti ada aura2 yang membuat nafas nya sesak. Namun, mungkin hanya Gikwang saja yang tau .buktinya Hyunseung begitu akrap dengan mereka seperti taka da beban di dekat mereka.

"Huaaaa….."namja berotot ini bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju kearah namja2 yang lagi sibuk ngerempong eehh salah diralat deh Ngerumpi .

"Hyung laparrrrr"Gikwang memegang pundak hyunseung dan memamerkan perutnya yang sedang lapar

"Kau lapar ya makan sana ke kantin "hyunseung hanya menjawab itu.

"Ayo ke kantin Kajjaa "Gikwang menarik paksa hyunseung .

"Ayo kalian berdua juga laparkan ayo ikut.."

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Kantin begitu ramai . terlihat ke-4 namja tadi sedang mengantri makanan.

"Jadii ini makanan mereka ?"xiumin agak parno melihat didangan di piringnya yang kebanyakan adalah sayuran dan hanya diberi 2 daging iris tipis

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk mereka pun makan. Hyunseung dan Gikwang melihat cara Tao dan Xiumin begitu berbeda mereka memilih –memilah dan hanya memakan dagingnya saja

"Jadi kalian suka daging..ini makanlah punya ku "Hyunseung memberikan porsi dagingnya kepada Tao dan Xiumin.

Tak berapa lama Dujun , Junhyung, Yoseob tiba di kantin dengan gagahnya ala2 model2 yang berjalan di Catwalk (entahlah tulisanya kaya apa ).

"Kyaaaaa kenapa namja2 tampan itu bias datang kemari "terdengar suara antusias2 yeoja2 di kantin ."Duju oppaaaaa…kyaaaa junhyung opppaaaa…Yoseob opaaaaaa"ucap beberapa yeoja

"aissh… kenapa mereka kesini sih , ayo pasti mereka punya alasan untuk itu ?"ucap Gikwang sambil mengajak hyunseung mendekati ke-3 namja tadi

Sedangkan Tao dan Xiumin hanya duduk dibangku tempat mereka makan .

"Nugu ?"

"entahlah mungkin teman mereka "xiumin yang asik memilih dan memilah makanan yang dicari hanyalah daging

"Opppaaaaa bogoshippo ?"ucap yeoja yang baru masuk kedalam kantin ."Kyaaa kau jangan memelukku disini ?"hyunseung sedikit menolak saat di peluk oleh yeoja sekseh .

.

.

.

"dan itu siapa lagi "Tao yang menunjuk2 dengan sumpitnya kearah yeoja yang memeluk hyunseung

"itu partnernya mungkin, menurut siswi sini mereka dipasangkan buat Icon sekolah untuk bidang dancing , wae..?kau cemburu "Xiumin menatap horror ."Hyunseung dengan ke-5 temanya itu memang popular , mungkin kau akan banyak dapat saingan baby panda"

"….."tao hanya diam seribu bahasa mungkin kini hatinya tengah sakit bahkan Xiumin merasakan aura Tao menjadi memanas

Dari kejauhan Gikwang tak sengaja melihat Tao entah hanya dia yang melihat tapi ada Tato dileher tao namun tato itu menyala dengan terangnya .

"Aneeh aku yakin itu Tato tapi….. sebenarnya dia siapa "Gikwang memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan dari Tao.

"Kajjaa kita pergi dari sini aku sudah kenyang …"Tao meninggalkan Xiumin

**Malam Hari**

"Hyung kau tega kau tega hyung "ucap junhyung yang mengacak2 rambutnya sendiri.

"Ini untuk kebaikan dan keamanan warga kita "ucap leader

"Tapi kenapa harus seungie-hyung knapa harus dia jadi hyung memang sengaja membiarkan seungie-hyung untuk dekat dengan mereka huh ?"nada emosi junhyung harus diterima oleh Dujun

"Miane… kita memanfaat kan kedekatan mereka untuk mengetahui dimana markas mereka , mianeyo sekali lagi "

"jadi hyung sudah tau dari awal bahwa kedua namja itu adalah….

…..

_Jadi siapakah namja yang dimaksud Junhyung dan Dujun ?_

_Akankah Hyunseung masih akan berteman dengan Tao ?_

_Dan apakah mereka bisa menemukan markas Wolf ?_

**Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya ... ^^**

_See you next times ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Wolf BEAST**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : kekerasan, hum0r, fantasi,**

**Casts : BEAST and EXO**

**Chapter (3)**

_**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**_

**FLASH BACK**

**Malam Hari**

**_"Hyung kau tega kau tega hyung "ucap junhyung yang mengacak2 rambutnya sendiri._**

**_"Ini untuk kebaikan dan keamanan warga kita "ucap leader_**

**_"Tapi kenapa harus seungie-hyung knapa harus dia jadi hyung memang sengaja membiarkan seungie-hyung untuk dekat dengan mereka huh ?"nada emosi junhyung harus diterima oleh Dujun_**

**_"Miane… kita memanfaat kan kedekatan mereka untuk mengetahui dimana markas mereka , mianeyo sekali lagi "_**

**_"jadi hyung sudah tau dari awal bahwa kedua namja itu adalah Seorang ….._**

**_….._**

"Stttttt…!Nea hyung tau jadi usahakan rahasia ini jangan sampai diketahui apa lagi sama seungie dan duo-yadong itu (**waah nyinggung bias mimin niich #Plakk abaikan saja)

BRUAAKKK (satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di perut sang leader )

"aku tidak janji , klau sampai hyung kesayangan ku sampai kenapa2 , aku tak akan mengampuni mu hyung …"tatapan mematikan dari sang JOKER

"Miane, karena satu2nya cara supaya menemukan markas mereka .."Dujun menepuk punggung Junhyung dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan sedikit darah membesahi bibirnya

.

.

.

.

"Aggggghhhrrrr…!Oppoo…..Arrhhhhrrr….aaaahh!Tao mengacak2 seisi kamarnya . entah akhir2 ini kepala Tao agak bermasalaah ." Arrhhhh…!"kepalanya benar2 sakit begitu juga jantungnya bahkan sekarang dia menjadi tidak focus dengan pandangannya.

"Keluarlah dari tubuhku …aarggghhh…!Tao memukul2 tubuhnya sendiri kedinding.

"HAHAHA….. aku suka ditubuh ini ..?"ucap seorang Tao . Anie, tapi seseorang yang merasuki tubuh Tao

"Kelu….ar…da….dari..tu…buh..ku .."Tao jungkir balik , gulung2, salto2 , wushu2 agar seseorang yang merasuki dirinya keluar.

"Percuma saja kau tak AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGELUARKAN KU DARI TUBUHMU ,TIDAK !SEKARANG TUBUHMU JUGA TUBUH KU jadi berhentilah menyiksa dirimu,HA HA HA"ucapnya

"Arggghhrrrr…oppooo..oppoo….gege tolong…tolong tolong Tao ….. keluar dari dari tub…"sambil memegang kepala nya yang benar2 sakit serasa ingin pecah apalagi kini DIRINYA BUKAN DIRI YANG SEBENARNYA . tak berapa lama Tao pun pingsan .

Dan terbangun lagi dan langsung tersenyum sinis, namun

"Hahaha aku benar2 suka tubuh ini , tubuh yang kuat, Aku Suho akan membalas dendam ku pada mu Kris hahahaha "(masih dengan tubuh Tao) *dengan efek2 suara petir,Guntur,kilat suara2 aneh yang biasanya ada dikomik2,Tv2

Tao , tidak kini tubuhnya memang Tao tapi sekarang yang mengendalikan tubuh Tao adalah Suho. Dan kini Suho mencari2 seseorang yang telah lama ingin dia temui

"Yixing…..

Lay masih sibuk mengolah2 ramuan entah itu beras kencur (?), kunir asem (?) dan ramuan lainnnya.

Suho pun menghampiri Lay namja cantik yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya

"ada apa babyTao apa kau lapar "Lay tanpa melirik kearah Tao

"…."Tao hanya diam

"babyTao lapar ?"masih sibuk dengan ramuannya tanpa melihat Tao

"…"

Merasa tidak dijawab pertanyaan tadi,Lay menoleh kearah Tao.

"Tao , wae..?"Lay terkejut karena Tao benar2 berantakan rambutnya, bajunya, dan tatapannya benar2 mematikan seperti saat Kris ngamuk

"ada apa dengan anak panda ini , dia tak seperti biasanya, aahh aku takut bila dia begini "batin Lay

"Tao ada ap…"

Greep…

Tao langsung mengambil tekuk leher Lay dan menghisap darahnya .terus terus dan terus . dan tak ada perlawanan dari Lay karena Lay tak mungkin melawan Tao karena walau dia seorang Wolf namun kekuatannya hanya sebagai menyembuhkan yang lain.

"Ta..ta…Tao waegerea ?"Lay semakin lama semakin lemah namun terus saja Tao (Suho) terus menghisap darahnya

"TAO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN "Chen tiba2 muncul langsung membanting tubuh Tao (Suho)

"hyung kau guenchana ?"tanya Chen namun tak ada respon dari Lay

"mmmmp.."Tao (Suho) hanya senyum sinis dan pergi begitu saja

"Hey Tao Neo…"chen mencoba mengejar Tao tapi kondisi Lay cukup parah . kini Chen dan Xiumin mencoba menyembuhkan Lay dan Luhan pergi melacak Tao .

**BEAST P.O.V**

Gikwang masih sibuk mengasah kemampuan beladirinya dibantu Junhyung sang Joker-man.

"Aku yakin itu bukan tattoo itu bukan tattoo .."batin Gikwang masih memikirkan kejadian semalam

"Akkhh….oppo.."

"Kiki cukup kau bisa melukai Jun-hyung kau sperti itu …"namja imut itu membantu Joker berdiri yang tadi tersungkur akibat berkali2 dibanting2 oleh gikwang

"YA!Neo..!waegerea…?"joker menepuk punggung gikwang. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh segera pergi meninggalkan Yoseob dan Joker itu

Gikwang berlari menuju balkon atas markasnya

"Ada apa dengan ku kenapa aku masih memikirkan tato yang dimiliki oleh anak baru itu …arghhh tapi tattoo itu seperti pernah ku lihat "gikwang berfikir terlalu keras dan memukul2 kepalanya sendiri

.

.

.

.

Hyunseung dan sang leader sedang merecanakan sesuatu diruang bawah tanah dimarkas mereka .

"Ini kau harus membawanya kemanapun …."leader memberikan dia sebuah pistol

"Wae..?apa ini …"Hyunseung mengambil pistol itu sambil bergaya seperti orang yang ingin menembak

"pistol itu hanya berfungsi kepada wolf saja , klo kau menembak manusia efek pistol itu tak begitu ada tapi bila peluru itu mengenai sang-wolf akan mempunyai efek besar mereka akan kehilangan kekuatan mereka "hyunseung antusias mendengarkan namja didepannya

"walau efeknya hanya sementara , namun disaat itulah kita dapat membunuh mereka "sambung namja tadi

"Dujunna kenapa memberikan ini padaku "sambil ngotak-ngatik tu pistol

"Itu untuk melindungimu "

Hyunseung paham apa yang dikatakan leader.

"melindungi mu dari 2 orang wolf disekitarmu"batin leader yang masih mengamati hyunseung .

**SCHOOL TIMES**

Seperti biasa siswa siswi masih mendengarkan guru lagi ceramah di depan kelas

Gikwang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya . **wah-wah bias author nih rajin …* EEAAT TUNGGU

Setelah diteliti dibalik buku pelajarannya adalah …

"Sebuah buku komik …."**author melongo deh 0_0" GUBRAAKK pingsan di pojokan!

Abaikan yang satu ini …..

Dan hyunseung masih focus dengan pelajarannya . tapi EAAAAT TUNGGU

Apa yang hyunseung tulis sedari tadi sampai benar2 serius ^^

Ternyata hyunseung sibuk menulis mantra2 entah mantra2 apa yang dia tulis .mungkin mantra pelindung karena kemarin leader memberikan benda yang sangat berpengaruh .apalagi sampai leader memberinya berarti dia dalam bahaya .namun , hyunseung tak mau banyak bertanya dengan sang-leader karena dia tau leader bakalan kewalahan.

Berbeda lagi dengan Xiumin

Yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk melihati leher2 teman2nya

"Uwaaa mereka benar2 menggodaku …"

Berbeda lagi dengan Tao

Dia hanya diam saja dengan memasang wajah dingin sedingin esnya xiumin .

.

.

.

.

Kali ini hyunseung pulang sendiri hanya sendiri tak seperti biasanya .hyunseung ingin kerumah si yeoja sekseh hyuna buat ngerjakan tugas dancenya.

Namun sepasang mata merah menyala dengan taring tajam sedang mengikutinya dari belakang

**Wolf P.O.V**

Chen menceritakan semuanya kepada pangeran Kris tentang sikap Tao yang kini berubah yang tadi nya manja menjadi pendiam ,dingin ,angkuh dan sedikit agresif. Bahkan sampai meminum darah saudaranya sendiri .

Tidak hanya chen yang merasa Tao berubah Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay juga .

** Malam hari didunia Wolf**

"Arrgggghhhh…ke…lu….ar dari tubuh kuuuu.."Tao menjerit kesakitan dikepalanya. Hal ini terus berulang2 jika Suho yang merasukinya mulai menguasai tubuh Tao

"Tao kau kenapa ?"suara berat itu berasal dari Kris

"MENJAUHLAH DARI TAO SEKARANG…!"bentak Tao kepada kris

"wae..?

"Menjauh ini…bu..kan…bukan …Tao.."Tao masih dalam kesakitan mendorong kris agar menjauh

"ADA APA DENGANMU….?"kris menggoncang tubuh Tao

Tao malah tersenyum sinis kini tubuhnya membanting kris dengan kasar dan melototi manja yang tersungkur didepannya

"Argh.."

"ada apa denganmu hyung kau benar2 lemah "sindir Tao (Suho kini)

Kris berfikir keras .jadi benar Tao kini bukan yang dulu dia benar2 aneh saat ini. Tato yang dimiliki Tao juga berubah warna menjadi Merah . padahal biru yang mendominasi kekuatan Tao

"SIAPA KAU .."bentak Kris

"aku Tao….kris hyung aku Tao .."mencoba mendekatkan diri keKris untuk meyakinkan

BRUAAKKK…

Kris mengeluarkan apinya dan menyerang Tao

"Kau bukan Tao-ku , sebenarnya kau siapa ?"

"Aku Tao.."

"TIDAAAAK Tao tak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung' tapi 'ge-ge'" kris memukul Tao

"HAHAHA…padahal sedikit lagi , ahh aku belum puas dengan permainan ini "seringai dari mulut Tao

"Siapa Kau "

"kau tak ingat aku , aku Suho ,aku bangkit lagi Kris Hahaha "

"jadi kau Suhoo keluar dari tubuh Tao"

"keluar dari tubuh ini (sambil menunjuk ketubuh Tao) tidak akan pernah ! tubuh ini benar2 membuatku nyaman "

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Kelompok BEAST seperti biasa berpatroli keseluruh kelas . mereka kini sedang gencar2nya patroli . bahkan para siswa bilang kalau BEAST terlalu keterlaluan .

" waktu nya sebentar lagi , jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk melawan warewolf itu "

"ne hyung kami sudah siap sangat siap , dan aku tak sabar menanti kematian mereka " ucap namja berbibir sexy sambil menyeringgai .

Sebentar lagi akan ada bulan purnama merah , tepatnya 5 hari lagi. Saat itu mungkin para wolf akan keluar dari sarangnya dan membuat pesta besar2ran . jadi BEAST harus waspada sambil menunggu hari itu tiba.

Ting..ting..tingting… (suara piano merdu yang dimainkan namja berwajah Arabian)

Entah bila mendengar alunan piano yang dimainkan Dongwoon itu , selalu membuat orang bergidik seperti dibawa kealam lain yang menyeramkan. Dongwoon juga jarang untuk memainkan piano , bisa dibilang alunan lagu yang dia mainkan adalah alunan' kematian '.

"woonie kenaapa kau memainkan lagu itu ?"Tanya seorang namja cantik dengan sebuah bunga mawar ditangannya

"Entahlah hanya saja tangan ku reflek memainkanhya seungie-hyung.."

"Kau membuat bunga-bunga ku mati woonie.."

"Mianhe seungie-hyung aku tak bermaksud membuat bunga-bunga itu mati hanya saja tangan ku reflek .mungkin ada bahaya hanya saja aku tak tau…"

"Tenanglah simpan kekuatanmu untuk acara yang lebih nantinya. "ucap hyunseung

Zyuuuttttclinggg….perlahan bunga-bunga itu hidup kembali dan bertambah banyak dan membuat harum ruangan

**Xiumin P.O.V**

Entah mengapa xiumin benar2 penasaran dengan anggota BEAST yang cukup dipatuhi oleh siswa2 yang lain . diam2 xiumin memata-matai kegiatan2 mereka .

"Luhan sepertinya lawan kita kali ini sangat berbahaya…"dengan nada gemetar

"Wae , apakah karena Tao ?"Luhan mendekati xiumin agar tenang

"kali ini banyak yang akan menyerang ki..kita .."

"… benarkah itu …"Luhan hanya mengangkat alisnya

"Bukan hanya Tao maksudku Suho yang telah bangkit dan berdiam ditubuh Tao tapiiii ternyata ada beberapa lawan kita yang mulai ku ketahui kekuatan mereka .."

"Siapa mereka …

"BEAST …..!BEAST SANG PEMBURU….!

"Wboo..?BEAST

"Yang pertama Hyunseung teman sekelasku, ketika aku mengikutinya aku melihatnya mengambil pot bunga yang bunganya telah layu namun dengan sekali usapan bunga itu mekar kembali dan subur , aku pikir kekuatannya sama dengan Lay .."xiumin bercerita satu persatu mengenai anggota BEAST

"Kekuatan yang sama dengan Lay maksudmu ?

"awalnya ku mengira sama namun Hyunseung itu mengendali kan Bunga-Bunga yah 'Kekuatan Bunga'.

"Yang kedua aku tak tau namanya yang jelas dia dikenal dengan sebutan 'JOKER' dia memang mahir bermain2 dengan kartunya , dan kartu nya bisa membuat orang terluka .."sambung xiumin

**Flashback**

Xiumin berjalan keruang kosong dekat sekolah disini banyak terdapat kartu2 berserakan dan….

~~~~~Zhyuuuuut…

BRUAAKKK…..

Aku melongo menghindari kartu yang dilempar oleh namja didepanku . dan hamper saja telinga ku terlepas klo tidak menghindari lemparan kartu dari namja didepanku. Lihat kartu itu bisa membuat meja terbelah .

**Flashback End**

"Yang ketiga Yoseob si 'Lidah Tajam' ternyata sebutan itu tepat sekali untuknya memang babyface itu sangat berpengaruh . kata2 yang terlontar akan menjadi kenyataan…"sambung cerita xiumin

**FlashBack**

Xiumin mengendap2 mengikuti Yoseob .

"KALIAN MENJAUH ! bentak Yoseob kepada anak2 didekatnya dan

BRUAAKKKKKK…

Mereka terbanting menghantam tembok

"Aku benci ini , kelas ini terlalu ribut. KALIAN DIAM …!bentaknya dan

Mmmmmmph…

Dengan otomatis siswa dikelasnya langsung diam tanpa kata.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Luhan yoseob perlu kita waspadai , Yang ke Empat dongwoon walau kesannya dia dingin namun katanya yang aku dengar dia bisa memainkan alunan lagu 'kematian' dan bisa mencabut nyawa dengan lagu itu…."sambung xiumin . "Yang ke Lima ada Dujun sang Leader mereka pemimpin paling kuat dia bisa membunuh dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan bisa mengontrol fikiran dan menghancurkan fikiran orang lain dan yang terakhir …

"Aku tau yang terakhir…"ucap Luhan sambil berdiri

"mwo….?ka…kau…kau tau ?

"Nea,… aku tau xiumin-hyung, sepertinya yang satu ini benar2 mengganggu "ucapnya dalam seringgainya

"Benar dia benar-benar menggangu …."

"Lee Gi kwang, yang mempunyai ….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gikwang P.O.V**

"Hyungdeul aku keluar aku akan patroli…"gikwang seraya memegang kalung harimaunya

"Kiki kau sepertinya sakit .."hyunseung mengontrolnya

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja …..paii..paii…."gikwang melesat meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya

"YAAAA! DASAR ANAK ITU…!bentak Dujun. "SEOBBI SUSUL DIA SEKARAAANG.."Leader ngamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Taman**

"arrrrgggg….ggghhh panas…pa…panasss…"rincau gikwang sambil memegangi kalung harimaunya.

Aku tak bisa berubah disini "batin gikwang

"AArggghhhhh…sesaakkkkk ….."

"Kiki guenchanayo , kiki kau kenapa .."ucap seorang namja imut yang mengikutinya . yoseob namja imut itu khawatir dengan dongsaengnya itu yang kini bersifat aneh dia mengulung2 ditanah tak karuan sepertinya sangat sakit.

"Hyung menyingkir ku mohooon.."ucap gikwang sambil menahan sesuatu'

"Aku tak mau..

"menyingkirlah …. Men…menjau…menjauhlah …"

"Kiki guenchana kenapa kenapa kenapa ada yang sakit ?"

"Hyung kau akan tak percaya bila aku berubah …"gikwang langsung to the point

"Maksudmu ….

"Hyuuung….."kini yoseob hanya bisa menatap tajam gikwang perlahan2 gikwang mengeluarkan cakar2 tajam dan panjang dari kukunya, telinganya perlahan sedikit memanjang dan berbulu diikuti keluarnya ekor berloreng-loreng , matanya kini pun berwarna kuning dan taring tajam bulu disekitar tangannya.

"Kiki kauu .."yoseob tak percaya

"Ne, aku jelmaan Harimau tepatnya kini aku mempunyai kekuatan harimau …"

"Kiki kenapa begini….."yoseob perlahan namun pasti mendekati gikwang

"Sttt…. Kau dan Dujun yang telah tau aku seperti ini , jangan bilang ke yang lain aku tak mau membuat mereka shock …"

"Kiki sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini, pasti selama ini kau cukup menderita…."yoseob memeluk erat namja harimau didepannya

"Tak aapa2 sebentar lagi bulan purnama merah akan muncul aku akan mendapat banyak kekuatan dan aku bisa mengalahkan wolf-wolf itu …."

Tanpa disadari mereka ada seseorang bermata merah yang berada dikejauhan sedang menyeringgai .

"Jadi siluman Harimau itu belum mati…"namja menatap intens yoseob dan gikwang

**TBC**

_Jadi siapakah yang diam-diam menatap intens rahasia Gikwang yang terpendam ?_

_Apakah kekuatan dahsyat Gikwang dapat menyaingi Wolf itu ?_

_Dan bagaimanakah Wolf itu menghadapi lawan-lawan terkuatnya ?_

**Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya ... ^^**

_See you next times ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Wolf BEAST**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : kekerasan, hum0r, fantasi,**

**Casts : BEAST and EXO M**

**GIKWANG YOSEOB PROBLEM**

**Chapter (4)**

_**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**_

Setelah Yoseob mengetahui rahasia besar temannya dekatnya itu yah lebih tepatnya namjachingunya adalah seorang jelmaan Harimau yang mempunyai kekuatan terbesar yang dimiliki Gikwang. Sepulang dari taman Gikwang dan Yoseob sama2 dalam diam tak ada perbincangan apapun.

"Kalian sudah pulang ..?tanya namja yang terbaring di sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala

"Ah NE hyung….."gikwang lesu

"ya sudah kalian tidur sana pasti lelah , besok kalian sekolah dan kau Kiki kau banyak tugas besok.."suruh namja itu lagi

"Ne hyung…"

"DuJunna-hyung kami tidur duluan Ne …"ucap yoseob membungkuk. Sesekali Yoseob melihat gikwang yang tampak sangat lesu. Mungkin akibat perubahannya tadi , karena saat dia berubah wujud akan begitu menyakitkan bagi Gikwang. Yah, ada perasaan sangat kasihan pada namja bertubuh sexy itu.

**GISEOB-ROOM**

"Hyung boleh aku tidur disamping mu…."

"Sini tidur lah …."yoseob menepuk-nepuk agar gikwang berbaring disampingnya

Yoseob membelai sayang rambut lembut yang dimiliki oleh namjachingunya ini. Sesekali juga dia mengecup lembut pucuk kening gikwang yang akan terlelap . setelah menurut Yoseob namja disampingnya itu tidur dia menghentikan aktifitasnya namun…

"Hyung…. Lakukan itu lagi…"ucap gikwang parau

"AH kiki kau belum tidur ?"sambil membelai rambut gikwang kembali

"Hyung mianhe , kau harus memiliki orang sepertiku ,mianhe! pasti kau sangat kecewa, mianhe! karena aku juga sama seperti para wolf itu, mianhe! hyung mian~~~…

"CUKUP…! Yoseob membangun kan dirinya dan terduduk dihadapan Gikwang .

"Kiki awalnya aku sangat terkejut mengetahui itu semua , namun seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf kepada mu "yoseob merangkup kedua pipi gikwang dan mata mereka saling bertemu pandang

"Hyung =_=

"Kiki mianhe karena aku , aku tak tau selama ini kau begitu menderita bahkan sangat menderita dibalik senyum dan tingkah kocak mu itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku seakan belum percaya orang se…..Ahhh bila dibilang kau itu Gila . kau begitu Gila saat kelakuan kocak mu yang membuatku senang tapi kau menyimpan kekuatan besar itu…"

"Hyung…"gikwang terisak pilu.

"Hyung apakah kau akan meninggalkanku..?hyung ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku aku tak..~~~~~~

GLEEBBB

Yoseob memeluk erat badan mungil didepannya itu. Dan dia merasakan di bahunya basah akan air mata namja yang dia peluk

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu kiki, ingat itu.."

"Aku takut…

"Kiki selama ada aku , aku akan menjagamu …."

"hyung tapi aku takut. Takut bila aku tak bi..hiks…hiks…tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan besar ku ini hyung …hiks..hiks… aku takut sangat hiks….. takut kalau nantinya…hiks….hiks… aku akan melukaimu "lirih Gikwang dan mempererat pelukannya

"kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu …bila kau menyerangku akan ku kutuk dirimu dengan kekuatanku .."canda yoseob

"hyung jangan pernah menjauh dariku Ne…?"gikwang menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap intens mata yoseob

"Ne itu janjiku …""dan satu lagi bila kau kan hewan aku akan menjadi majikanmu yah bisa dibilang aku 'Pawang-Mu' jadi aku akan menjaga mu bila kau nakal kau juga akan menghukummu.."jelas Yoseob

"Ne , jadikan aku peliharaanmu agar juga bisa melindungi mu hyung…."

Yoseob dan Gikwang pun saling berpandangan terlihat jelas mata gikwang sembab akibat tangisannya itu . perlahan lahan mereka seakan terhanyut oleh suasana dan seperti mengetahui yoseob memejamkan matanya dan

**_~~~CHUUUUU_**

Bibir mereka bertemu bukan lumatan atau sebagainya hanya saling menempel . Yoseob merasakan deru jantungnya seakan terpompa dengan cepat . dan tak lama kemudian Gikwang melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Hyung Kiki ngantuk …."Gikwang kembali manja dan mengucek-ngucek matanya lucu

"Ne kajja kita tidur sudah jam 2 dini hari pasti besok akan kesiangan "

Tak perlu waktu lama kini Gikwang sudah berada didunianya sendiri . Namun, yoseob masih betah terjaga dan terus memegangi bibirnya . "apa tadi dia menciumku.."batin Yoseob dan wajah nya merah merona dan suhu badannya menjadi naik. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping gikwang yang sudah tertidur lelap . sebelum tidur dia masih mengelus2 rambut gikwang seperti mengelus kucing namun ini tentunya kucing besar.

**GISEOB END**

**3 HARI MENJELANG BULAN PURNAMA…**

Untuk sementara sekolah diliburkan dan warga Seoul dan sekitarnya diminta keluar dari kota . dan bagi yang masih berada di sana di harap jangan keluar dari rumah juga banyak2 membeli keperluan konsumsi karena akan ada pertempuran yang luar biasa nantinya.

BEAST pun tak ambil pusing dia memberi beberapa bubuk pelindung yang tentunya memberikan keamanan bagi warga dan menyebarkan di sekitar rumah penduduk . mereka juga dibantu anggota BTOB . selain bubuk pelindung , Hyunseung , Yoseob, Joker juga memasang jimat di pintu2 warga .

BEAST tau mungkin para wolf saat ini sedang mengadakan upacara menyambut bulan purnama merah itu.

Suasana kota Seoul berubah drastic dari kota metropolitan yang selalu banyak aktifitas . namun kini tak ada yang lalu lalang dijalan entah itu mobil2, kendaraan bermotor dll. Benar2 sunyi sepi seaakan kota ini sudah ditinggalkan.

"Arrrrggg….melelahkan…."joker berkacak pinggang

"Sebentar lagi selesai …"kini yang mendengus adalah Hyunseung

"Kajja kita kembali ke markas kita juga perlu istirahat buat menyempurnakan kekuatan kita …"sambung hyunseung

"Bilang aja hyung sudah ingin tidur. Nah terbuktikan siapa yang kebo hyung atau aku , dan pada akhirnya hyung lah yang kebo tidur kaya kebo .."celoteh Gikwang

"YAKKKK..! beraninya mengejekku kebo dasar PABOOOO….!

"buktinya hyung lah yang paling sering tidur kan ,Huh …."gikwang pasang muka watados

"…."hyunseung terdiam tak tau harus bicara apa karena yang dikatakan Gikwang bener adanya dia yang paling sering tidur klo gikwang hanya susah dibangunin

"HAHAHAHAHA KALIAN PABBOOOO…!PLETAK…!PLETAKK….

Kini sang leader yang tertawa terpingkal melihat ekspresi wajah Gikwang dan Hyunseung cengo.

"HAHAHA…"akhirnya semuanya ikutan tertawa puas.

Yoseob pun ikut tertawa dan melirik gikwang yang masih asyik memegangi perutnya karena tertawa.

"kiki terus lah sperti itu…. Tersenyumlah untuk ku….."batin yoseob

**SORE HARINYA**

"Kiki entah kenapa aku ingin melihat bintang…"pinta yoseob dengan bbuing-bbuing andalannya ^^

GYUUUUTTT

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan kiki…"yoseob meronta akibat Gikwang langsung menggendong badan yoseob dipunggungnya

"Berpegangan yang kuat kita akan ke bukit…"Zeetttttttttttt…Gikwang melesat

Dengan berpegangan kuat Yoseob merasakan kini Gikwang bukanlah berwujud manusia lagi pasti sudah berubah menjadi manusia harimau dirasakan saat yoseob memeluk erat pinggang Gikwang yang tampak tebal dari awalnya. Apalagi kini mereka melesat sangat cepat untuk ukuran manusia itu tidak wajar tentunya

"Bagaimana klo disini pasti bisa melihat bintang dengan jelaskan hyung…"Kini mereka sudah berhenti dan berada dibukit dan duduk disamping pohon

"Ne tapi ini masih sore , bukankah masih lama ..?"

"Tak apa hyung, aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu (mengingat klo di markas saat Berduaan sama Yoseob ada aja cobaan dari hyung2 dan maknae yang menggangu kemesraan mereka).."

" OOH ne…."yoseob malu-malu

"Hyung elus2 rambut ku lagi.."pinta gikwang

"Ah Ne kemari .."gikwang pun me-iya-kan dan berbaring di paha yoseob dan perlahan memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan lembut orang tersayangnya

"Kau seperti kucing ….ah kau memang kucing besar yang nakal .."ucap yoseob seraya tersenyum

SREEKKKKKK…..

SEREEEEEEK SREKKKK….

GREEKKKK….SREKKKKKK…..

Terdengarlah suara aneh di balik rerumputan yang tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Akkh apa ini…"gikwang meringis kesakita memegangi kalung harimaunya

"Waeyo ?"

"hyung sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini…"tarik gikwang

Namun sebelum Yoseob dan Gikwang berranjak ergi muncul lah dua orang berpakaian sungguh lusuh dengan tatapan mengerikannya.

"Ohohoho lihat lah siapa yang sedang bermesraan didaerah kekuasaanku …"ucap seseorang yang berada diatas pohon menggantung

"KALIAN…!"ucap bersamaan Yoseob dan Gikwang

"Kalian harus dapatkan ganjarannya akibat masuk ketempat ku…"namja itu berseringgai dengan mata merah bersinar gigi tarik tampak sangat mengerikan.

"Cih! Seharusnya kalian yang takut kepada kami, karena mengapa kalian sudah muncul dihadapan ku dan TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KALIAN HIDUP…"ucap gikwang dengan mata kuning harimau dengan ARRRRRRHHHHHH….aumannya

"Lihatlah siapa yang ada dihadapan kita , dia sama seperti kita namun ARRRH sangat lah buruk ..!ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Wolf bernama CHEN dan Luhan

"TUTUP MULUT MU DASAR BEDEBAH ,,,"Bentak Yoseob . dan yoseob berfikir oh tidak dia kini tak membawa senjata andalannya yaitu busur panah walau dia sebenarnya bisa menggunakan kekuatan alaminya yaitu mengendalikan ucapannya.

GYAAAA… ZEEEEEETTTT…

BRUAAKKKKKK…..ZYUUUUUUKKKK

"Akhhhh…"Chen terlempar menghantam pohon

"Chen guenchana ?"Luhan kini mengendalikan fikiran dan

BRUUUAAKKKKKKK…

Yoseob dan gikwang berbalik dan menghantam pohon kini.

Zeettt…..

BLuuuusshhhhh….

Zyuuuuuuugt…

"Seobbie-hyung menjauh dari sini sekarang …!pinta Gikwang yang masih menghalang Luhan dan Chen

"ANDWEE aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lihat….luka mu…"

"Sekarang pergiii…."

BRUUAAKKKKKK

Gikwang terkecoh oleh lawannya luhan dan menghantam pohon hingga hancur.

"KALIAN MUNDUR SEKARANG …."Zyuuuut Bruuuukkkk…

Kini yoseob mengeluarkan mengendalikan ucapannya dan luhan dan chen otomatis mundur

"Kalian Pohon serang wolf itu…"suruh Yoseob dan otomatis pohon2 disekitar situ menjadi hidup dan menyerang Chen dan Luhan

"Kaliaan mun….uhuk….uhukk….arhhh…."Yoseob tersedak dan meringis kesakitan entah apa yang dilemparkan Luhan padanya

"HYUNG GUENCHANA …"gikwang panic. "YAKKK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN .."marah Gikwang

"Uhuk….uhuuk…uhukkk…arrhggghhh sa,,sakit…"yoseob merasa kini di tenggorokannya itu terasa perih tak terhingga disertai panas .

"Ok kita mundur sekarang , dan akan ku biarkan kalian lolos kali ini.."Gikwang menggendong yoseob dan melesat pergi

"Hahahahaha….kini satu lawan kita sudah gugur "seringai kemenangan dari Luhan

"Untuk sementara mereka akan kehilangan salah satu tambang emas kekuatan mereka…"mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi

**MARKAS …..**

BRUAAAKKK..

"Yakk! Kalian akan merusak pin`~~~~!ucapan hyunseung terpotong akibat melihat yoseob tengah sekarat

"Apa yang terjadi…."

"nanti ku ceritakan , tapi kini kita harus bantu seobbie-hyung …."gikwang membawa Yoseob masuk kekamar dam membaringkan diranjang

"Uhuk…..uhuk….sa…sa…sakit…sakit sekali….uhuk.."darah segar pun keluar dari mulut yoseob

"Ini minumkan padanya…"leader membawa ramuan berwarna hitam pekat

Tanpa basa-basi gikwang langsung memberikan ramuan itu ke yoseob

"ARRGGGGJHHHHHHHHH,…..!yoseob malah tambah kesakitan disekitar lehernya dan meremas2 seprai nya airmata nya pun juga tak bisa terbendung lagi

"arrgggg…..kiki sakit…..uhuk…uhuk….hiks….sakit…."ditengah jeritannya

Joker dan hyunseung pun jadi tambah bingung biasanya dengan minum ramuan hitam-pekat yang diberikan Dujun biasanya akan langsung dapat reaksi dan biasanya langsung sembuh namun kini yoseob malah teriak kesakitan .

"ARRGGGGHHHH…Bruk ..!

"Hyung…!

"Seobbie-

"Hyung….

"Hyung…

Mereka terkejut yoseob tak sadarkan diri . hyunseung mencoba dengan kekuatanya namun takberhasil . Selain hyunseung yang lain juga tak dapat membantu seperti Gikwang,Dujun,Junhyung,dan Dongwoon bila mereka memakai kekuatannya pada Yoseob bukannya malah sembuh tapi yoseob bisa kehilangan nyawanya karena kekuatan mereka hanya untuk membunuh .

"Hyung ….hiks..hiks….!

"Guenchana kiki kita tunggu besok pagi , apakah dia akan sadar, klo dia sampai belum sadar kita harus cari jalan lain aku akan mencoba ilmuku padanya…"jelas hyunseung

"hyung ...jebal...hyung bangun ..."peluk posesif dari Gikwang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi , dan kenapa seobbie bisa seperti ini kiki..?"tanya lembut dari sang Joker

"Sebenarnya tadi kami telah diserang sama 2 wolf , ini semua salah ku hyung , salah ku ! klo saja aku tak me-iya-kan kebukit untuk melihat bintang pasti...hikss...semua tak seperti ini jadinya..."tangis pilu gikwang

"Sudah guenchana Kiki tidak sepenuhnya salahmu, kau jelaskan besok saja ne sekarang kita menunggu saja dia siuman ..."ucap hyunseung

**Pagi Hari-Nya**

**Yoseob P.O.V**

"Akkh...se...sesakk..."Yoseob menggeliat tak menentu . "KYAAAAAA..."betapa terkejutnya Yoseob mendapati para hyung2nya dan dongsaengnya semuanya dikamarnya dan tidur secara tidak elitnya.

"Uhhhh kenapa mereka pada tidur disini ah molla,"batin Yoseob

Ku berjalan terhuyung-huyung(?) menuju dapur . apakah terjadi sesuatu kemarin , namun apa ? aku tak mengingatnya . kenapa badan ku benar2 sakit semua .

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ku "batin Yoseob bertanya-tanya

"Akkh kenapa seungie-hyung belum bangun siih aku lapar..."Ku celingak-celinguk (?) tak ada makanan sama sekali bahkan kosong melompong. hanya cucian-cucian kotor menumpuk . Yah, dengan berat hati kupun mengeluarkan tenagaku untuk menyuci semuanya.

**BEAST P.O.**V

apakah anda pernah melihat anak-anak terlantar dipinggir jalan ? yang biasanya tidur di emperan (?) toko atau sebagai nya ? . Yah, keadaan yang mengenaskan (?) kini dari BEAST.

"Ayo kameramen (?) kita intip keadaan mereka saat tidur, kajja .."ini author numpang eksis bersama kameramen dari Cube looh, author yang nyewa sendiri suwer gak bohong eeh bohong itu dosaa gak jadi giiin kameramen itu sendiri yang minta aku loooh dibayar sama oppa Hong .

kembali ketema kita

Lihat posisi mereka sangat-sangat-sangat jauh dari kata elit. bisa dibilang sekumpulan kebooo ngumpul yah ini niih. Gikwang melukin kakinya Dujun dan sebaliknya Dujun meluk kakinya gikwang dan hyunseung. hyunseung sendiri cuma kebagian beberapa tempat dikasur sisanya melentang sampai mengenai lantai dengan posisi kepala kebawah tangan yang satu di kasur yang satu dilantai dan kakinya di peluk sama Dujun. si Junhyung malah sudah ada di bawah melentang santainya dengan pulau di bawah bibirnya. yang normal cuma si maknae kita eeh maknae BEAST tidur di sofa eeett jangan seneng dolo . berhubung sofanya yah bisa dibilang cukup mini malis jadi badan tinggi Dongwoon tertekuk dengan wajah nya seakan melihat ke langit-langit kamar .

"Begitulah laporan saya di TKP salah khilap mohon maaf dan da..daaah..."author minggat

**LAPORAN END**

"UKHHH..."gikwang memengejap-ngejapkan matanya (biasanya bangun paling terakhir)

kenapa rasanya ada yang kosong .

"Hyung...?"gikwang tersadar klo yoseob tak ada .

KLONTENG-KLONTENG ...PRANG...PLOTAKKKKK ...** efek gagal **

terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Gikwang . apakah itu yoseob ?. gikwang dengan berat hati meninggalkan gulingnya . tunggu dulu ini bukan guling melainkan kaki sang leader Ieuuuuhhhh .

dugaan Gikwang benar , suara bising itu berasal dari dapur dan nampak lah namja imut didalamnya .

"Hyung guenchana ? gikwang langsung memeluk posesif

"Akhhh YAA! kau membuatku jantungan ..."Yoseob melepas paksa

"kau sudah baikan ?

"memang aku kenapa ... akhhh kau ini dari pada nanya yang tidak2 mending bantu aku memasak , Ne...?"

sebenarnya ada yang aneh di fikiran Gikwang aapakah Yoseob masih belum ingat kejadian kemarin bahkan dia tampak biasa . namun, tak aapa asal Yoseob sehat tak tersiksa seperti kemarin

**SORE HARI **

BEAST sedang berunding di ruang tamu mensiasati agar menang dalam pertempuran besok .

"Yakk! kau duduk "perintah Yoseob

namun tak ada hasil

"Hyung weekkk gak ada efek .."cibir maknae

"Ahh " Yoseob tercengang kenapa bisa

"KIKI DUDUK ..!"Perintah Yoseob

namun sama saja tak ada efek

"hyung guenchana kenapa tak berfungsi ..."tanya gikwang

"MOLLA ...MOLLLAAA...MOLLLAAA...!yoseob mengacak2 rambutnya

"kucoba sekali lagi ... PIRING GELAS MELANYANG ..."perintah Yoseob

tak ada hasil piring gelas masih diam di tempatnya

"WOONIE JATUH ...!

"GULING TERBANG ...!

"PIRING PECAH LAH ...!

"KURSII TABRAK KULKAS ITU...!

namun nihil semua perintah Yoseob tetap ditempatnya

"Hiks ... ada apa dengan ku kenapa aku tak bisa memakai kekuatanku..."Yoseob menahan tangis

"Hyung kekuatan mua hilang ..mmppphh..."dongwoon langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"APA KEKUATANKU HILANG..."Yoseob tercengang.

**_TBC_**

**_Apa yang terjadi kepada Yoseob ?_**

**_Akankah Yoseob kekuatan Yoseob akan kembali ?_**

**_Bagaimana BEAST menghadapinya dengan Pertarungan telah didepan mata ?_**

**_Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya ... ^^_**

**_See you next times ..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Wolf BEAST**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : kekerasan, hum0r, fantasi,**

**Casts : BEAST and EXO M**

**Chapter (5)**

_**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**_

**Ayo simak ceritanya…**

**Jangan ganti channel kalian eeh salah**

**Jangan ganti perhatian kalian ke FF lain para readers tetap di FF ini….#diPlototinAuthor.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APPAAA KEKUATANKU HILANG….!Yoseob terkejut setengah mati dan disusul member lain menutup telinganya masing2 .

**_Tidak tidak mungkin kekuatanku hilang….._**

**_Ini salah_**

**_Pasti ada kesalahan_**

**_Yah ada kesalahan aissh akan ku coba sekali lagi…."batin Yoseob_**

"DUDUK…!DUDUK…!DUDUUKKKK….! PECAHLAH…!

"TERBANGLAH…!KUMOHON …..DUDUK…!"Teriak ku kembali mencoba kekuatannya namun nihil hanya rasa lelah yang ku dapatkan , suaraku parau mungkin karena sendari tadi teriak2 .

BRUKKK…..

ku terduduk lesu di lantai, matanya menatap kosong kedepan . bahkan kini ku tak mendengar apapun , yah apapun padahal member lain yah khususnya Gikwang mengoyang2 tubuhku . Ku lihat Gikwang memelukku benar2 erat dan Hyunseung membelai rambut ku dari belakang. Entah rasanya kini tubuhku mati rasa , aku benar2 tidak bisa berfikir jernih untuk kali ini.

**_Ke….ku….a….tan….ku_**

**_Sirna…._**

**_Aku tak memilikinya lagi..~~~~_**

Ku dorong paksa tubuh gikwang, ku lihat gikwang tersungkur ke lantai dan kutempis tangan Hyunseung. Ku berlari ke kamar dan kukunci .

**BEAST P.O.V**

Entah betapa terkejutnya kami , bagaimana tidak seorang Yang Yoseob tidak bisa lagi menyuruh2 dengan 'kekuatan lidahnya itu'.

Bahkan kami miris melihat Yoseob terus2 san berteriak kearah objek yang dia akan suruh. Seakan tak lelah yoseob terus2 san mengacungkan tangannya kearah objek padahal lihatlah dia kini seluruh badannya bergetar hebat kami yakin kini perasaan nya hancur karena telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Padahal sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan perang untuk melawan wolf2 itu . tapi bagaimana dengan Yoseob .

"DUDUK…!DUDUK…!DUDUUKKKK….! PECAHLAH…!

"TERBANGLAH…!KUMOHON …..DUDUK…!"Teriak Yoseob dengan suara paraunya .

BRUUKKKK…..

"Hyung…hyung….guenchana….hyung…."namja yang kita kenal pasti yang cukup annie tapi dia sudah sebagai namjachingu dari Yoseob. Gikwang memeluk erat sangat erat karena kami tau mungkin itu jalan satu2nya agar membuat Yoseob lebih tenang

"Seobbie….kami akan membantumu…."Hyunseung membelai rambut yoseob lembut . namun, pandangan yoseob kosong benar2 kosong entah apa yang dia liat kini yang jelas kini yoseob sedang dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Hyung …hiks…jeaball…hyung…..hiks..hiks…."suara isakan gikwang sambil merangkup kedua pipi Yoseob yang diam seribu bahasa setelah dia berjam2 teriak2 untuk memastikan kekuatannya itu benar2 tidak hilang.

Terlihat yoseob menatap masing2 member dengan tatapan lesu,kosong,rapuh,tak berdaya semuanya menjadi satu . dan melihat kembali Gikwang yang sendari tadi setia mengusap air matanya namun

BRUUUKKK…

Yoseob mendorong Gikwang sehingga gikwang tersungkur kelantai.

"seobbie apa yang kau laku~~~~~…..plakk…"tangan Hyunseung yang tadi menggengam tangan yoseob di tempis kasar.

"Yoseob tenang tenang lah …."Sang leader pun ikut menghadang Yoseob namun

BRUKKKK….

Sama seperti gikwang dia didorong paksa namun karena kekuatan dujun yang besar itu tak membuat efek apapun kepadanya .

BRAKKK…..

Yoseob banting paksa pintu.

Duk….duk…..dukkkk….. kini semua member terutama gikwang mengetok bukan hanya mengetok pintu tapi mencoba mendobrak pintu karena cukup khawatir , saat ini yoseob tidak dalam keadaan baik bisa saja di dalam kamar sana dia melakukan hal yang uuuuuhh semoga dia tak melakukan hal yang tidak2.

"Hyung buka ….hiks….hyung ….."gikwang masih dalam isak tangis

"kiki minggir ….."suara ini berasal dari Junhyung

SREEETTTTT….ZYUUUTT…KLEEEK….

"berhasil…"gumanmnya. Junhyung memakai kartu joker andalannya dan sedikit memberi kekuatan di kartu itu sehingga menjadi kuat dan dilemparkannya kearah knop pintu dan tanpa menunggu lama pintu terbuka.

"Junhyung, hyunseung , dongwoon sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini , biarlah kiki yang menenangkan yoseob , beri waktu untuk mereka berdua…."suruhan Leader dan diangguki oleh semua member dan meninggalkan Gikwang dan Yoseob berdua dirumah hanya berdua dirumah itu. Dan yang lain tengah bersiap2 mengadakan upacara kecil2 lan di luar sana.

**GISEOB**

"hyung…"suara lembut gikwang sedikit ragu buat masuk

PRAAANG….

Sebuah pecahan kaca dilempar yoseob kea rah gikwang , untung gikwang sempat menghindar. Dan miris , sekali lagi miris. Mata yoseob sembab , bibirnya membiru , tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya entah mearah kemana , pasti fikirannya kini tak bisa mengendalikannya.

"hyung…."

"PERGI DARI…Hiks…..SINI…mmmmpphh….PERGI…"Bentak yoseob pada gikwang . dan lihatlah tangannya berdarah dia memegang belahan kaca pasti kini rasanya sangat sakit , lebih sakit dari pada waktu Gikwang berubah menjadi siluman harimau.

"ANNIEYOOO….!suara lebih terdengar kasar dari Gikwang.

"PERGI …..PERGII…..MENJAUHLAH…..AKU SUDAH TAK PUNYA KEKUATAN LAGI….PERGI….KINI AKU..LEMAH…..aku lemah…aku lemah Kiki…kini aku benar2 lemah…"terdengar sangat nyaring pada awalnya namun suara tercekat dan parau di akhirnya

"JIKA KEKUATAN HYUNG HILANG PAKAI…PAKAILAH DIRIKU…GUNAKANLAH AKU ….GUNAKAN SEBAGAI KEKUATAN MU…."gikwang perlahan mendekati yoseob yang bersandar ke dinding dengan membentur2kan kepalanya di dinding

"…."

"hyung…ku mohon jangan seperti ini, Kiki ada selalu disisih mu …"gikwang pun menuntun yoseob dan duduk di pinggir kasur dan saling berhadapan

"….."

"hyung..? pasti ada jalan keluarnya….kumohon jika kau tersiksa aku (gikwang menarik tangan kanan yoseob erat dan meletakkannya didada kirinya) aku juga tersiksa ,hyung…"

"hiks….hiks… aku kini lemah "yoseob menahan tangis

"Tak apa hyung, jika kau lemah aku akan melindungimu , menjagamu, dan akan ku jadiakan AKU SEBAGAI KEKUATANMU….."gikwang memeluk erat .

"aku akan mati ….. tidak lama setelah in..~~~mmmpphhh…"kalimat Yoseob terpotong oleh benda kenyal yaitu bibir gikwang yang sudah pas di bibir mungil miliknya. Ingin rasanya memberontak namun tenaganya sudah benar2 habis karena menangis tadi dan ditambah pelukan erat gikwang yang mencoba memperdalam ciumannya .

Setelah merasa yoseob cukup tenang dan tak memberontak lagi, gikwang melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"hyung jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi….."

"tapi kekuatan yang berada di…dilidah ku hilang otomatis nanti syaraf di otakku juga akan berhenti ….."yoseob tertunduk

"tidak akan kubiarkan, ini hanya sementara Yah pasti kekuatan itu hilang hanya sementara …"gikwnag mencoba meyakinkan.

Entah kapan cuaca kali ini benar2 mengerikan , hujan lebat di sertai petir menyambar . sepertinya menandakan kalau Anggota Wolf sudah memulai upacaranya di luar sana.

"tidur lah hyung ….pasti kau lelah …"perlahan namun pasti gikwang membaringkan yoseob dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

CHU~~~

Kecupan ringan dari gikwang "Hyung tidurlah …mimpi indah lah kumohon…"

**WOLF**

Berbeda dengan masalah BEAST, para wolf-wolf sedang mengadakan upacara ….dengan menyembahkan

100 mayat sebagai tumbal untuk upacara mereka. Dalam keadaan saling mengelilingi mayat2 yang bertumpuk di tengah2 mereka . mayat2 ini masih segar sangat segar dilihat dari banyaknya ceceran darah segar di mayat itu ada yang masih utuh da nada yang sudah sedikit teercabik-cabik karena gigitan mereka.

Para namja ini, memakai pakaian serba hitam,dengan kain atau penutup kepala yang menutupi wajah mereka dan memegang bola yang didalamnya adalah kekuatan tambahan bagi elemen2nya masing-masing (bayangin kaya di MV MAMA waktu opening).

JEDERRRRRRRRR…

Berkali2 petir menyambar2 , menandakan bahwa kini alam sangat mendukung mereka.

Cahaya Merah padam yang berasal dari langit menyinari seisi tempat upacara. Dan muncullah sesosok , bukan ini bukan hanya satu orang namun 6 orang namja dan salah satunya didepannya berpakaian cukup rapi dengan jubbah hitamnya dan tongkat dan pada ujungnya terdapat elemen air.

"Sembah kami pada kalian…"ucap ke 6 namja tadi

"Kami disini , membangkitkan kalian dan tunduk lah pada kami…"suara menggelegar berasal dari namja yang cukup tinggi yaitu KRIS.

"Kami akan turuti~~~~~"ucap bersamaan 6 namja tadi

"Aku akan memberi nama mu.."kris memegang kepala salah satu namja tadi "NamaMu Suho "

"aku juga akan memberi manamu…"ucap Luhan memegang salah satu namja putih pucat didepannya "OH SEHUN ~~~"

"namamu kini…."ucap chen memegang kepala namja yang bermata belo didepannya "kini namamu Kyongsoo e"

"Kau….."Lay memutar2 kan tangannya didepan namja yang cukup tinggi sama seperti pemimpin KRIS "Chanyeol … chanyeol "

"Ehem….kau "xiumin mendekati namja yang cukup cantik "Baekhyun…kini nama mu itu "

"Tao kini giliran mu beri nama lah pada namja didepanmu itu jangan ragu …"seringgai Kris

"mianhe….kau kini bernama Kai ….kai sangat cocok untuk mu "Tao menyentuh dada Kai dan sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya

"Baiklah…..kalian ini santapan buat kalian makan lah …"kris menunjuk tumpukan mayat dan ke 6 namja tadi berjalan perlahan ke tumpukan mayat tadi dan

GLEKKK…ARRGGGHHHH…SRUUPPP…

Mereka makan dengan bringas .

"itu akan membuat kalian sedikit menambah kekuatan hahaha…"

**BEAST**

Dujun , Junhyung, Hyunseung dan dongwoon sedang meracik beberapa ramuan dan slah satunya untuk yoseob.

"INI…"dujun menyerahkan benda seperti lambing dua (lambang BEAST yang sering dipakai)

"apa ini…."

"buka baju kalian aku akan menanamkan benda ini di tubuh kalian ….ini akan membantu nantinya"leader mengintruksi

3 member itu pun melepas baju mereka masing masing. Dujun bejalan mearah ke hyunseung

"Tahan sedikit OK…."Dujun mengambil benda berbentuk lambang 'DUA/2" itu di jidat nya dan

JLEB….

ARGGGHHHH….

Hyunseung meringis kesakitan benda yang cukup besar tadi tertanam pas ke jidat hyunseung dan membekas angka 2 (lambang BEAST) dijidatnya seperti tattoo berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Junhyung tahan …."dujun kini beralih ke junhyung

JLEB

Emmmmm….

Junhyung menggigit bibir bawahnya , itu benar2 sangat sakit . dan sama seperti hyunseung . jidat sang Joker pun tertanda angka 2 (lambang BEAST)

"untuk mu woonie ada dua ini…"dujun memperlihatkan dua benda yang dibawanya yaitu suling berwarna perak mencolok dan lambang BEAST

"ini untuk ku ?"

"Ne, kau tak mungkin kan bertarung dengan membawa piano mu , ini pakai lah suling ini …"dujun tau kekuatan Dongwoon itu di jari2 tangannya , dia pandai memainkan alat music , dan bisa dibilang alat music adalah kekuatan terbesarnya.

"Dan tahan untuk yang satu ini…."

JLEBB…..

Akkkhh…..

Dongwoon pun kini memiliki tanda yang sma seperti Dujun,joker dan hyunseung dijidatnya .

"kekuatan kita akan bertambah 2 -4 kali lipat, mata kita akan sangat tajam melihat tipu daya dari wolf nanti …"jelas Dujun

"YOSEOB dan Gikwang ?"

"aku akan memberikannya juga …"ucap awal dujun "tapi sepertinya lambang ini tidak bisa untuk gikwang, karena gikwang itu siluman harimau .."batin Dujun

**GISEOB**

_"Dimana ini..euh…"yoseob memegang kepalanya yang masih pening . dilihatnya kini dia bukan lagi di kamarnya . tempat ini mengerikan banyak mayat berserakan ._

_Namun diujung sana ada cahaya hitam perlahan mendekati yoseob_

**_Kau akan mati….._**

_"Tidak …"ucap yoseob_

**_Kau akan mati Yang Yoseob_**

_"Tidaaak aku tak akan mati…."_

**_Kekuatan mu hilang , kau hanya akan menjadi beban untuk mereka hahaaha_**

_"apaaaa beban itu tidaaak mungkin…"_

**_Ikutlah bersamaku_**

_"TIDAAAK AKU TIDAK AKAN MATIII…."triak yoseob_

"hyung guenchana ….?"gikwang

_"AKU AKAN HIDUUPP AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM….."_

"Hyung ireona , hyung…."

_"MEREKA TAK AKAN MENINGGAL KAN KU , TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KU…"_

"Hyung aku tak akan meninggalkan mu aku disini hyung mendampingimu ,jeabal iireona …"guncang gikwang.

Perlahan yoseob pun bangun ternyata tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka

"hiks….hiks..hiks….."

"aku disini tak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi…."gikwang mengusap lembut air mata yoseob

"hiks…hiks…aku takut…"

"Hyung mendekat lah aku akan memberimu ini…"gikwang pun perlahan mendekat , dan mendekat sehingga hidung mereka bertemu bibir gikwang pun sangat dekat dengan yoseob

"Bukalah mulutmu hyung…."pinta gikwang dan yoseob perlahan membuka mulutnya dan meutup matanya.

Kini gikwang mendekatkan bibirnya . mereka bukan sedang berciuman . Gikwang sedang mentransfer kekuatannya kepada yoseob . perlahan kedua mulut itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru .

Dan tak lama kemudian

"Hyung buka lah matamu dan cobalah kembali kekuatanmu ?"pinta Gikwang

Sebenarnya sangat ragu bagi yoseob namun dia tidak tau apa yang tadi dilakukan gikwang yang dia tau bibir gikwang dan mulutnya sedikit terasa dingin

"KACA PECAH….!yoseob menunjuk keobjek kaca dan

PRAAAAANGG…..

Kaca itu pecah

"Pencil Patah …"

Krekk

Pensil punpatah

"bangku terbang…!

Syuuttt

Bangkupun terbang mengikuti perintah Yoseob

Mata yoseob sekarang benar2 berbinar sangat berbinar. Saking gembiranya dia mencium bertubi2 bibir seksi gikwang dan berlari meninggalkan gikwang. Yoseob mencari sang leader untuk memberitahukan kabar ini.

Namun, ketika yoseob sudah menjauh . kini Gikwang lah yang bermasalah mukanya benar2 pucat , mata nya menjadi kuning tajam kini badannya begitu panas dia langsung berubah ke wujud Harimau . dan perlahan lari mencari sang Leader

**DUJUN-GIKWANG**

"Kiki kenapa kau…."kini dujun terkejut karena keadaan gikwang. Namja didepannya kini bukanlah berwujud manusia lagi ditambah dia begitu lemas

"Hyung sekarang aku benar2 tak bisa kemb…kem…kembali ke..wujud manusia…"dujun sontak terkjut dengan penuturan Gikwang

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau tak bisa kembali kewujud manusia .."

"asal yoseob hidup , aku akan se…senang…."

BRUUUUKKKK

Gikwang tersungkur kelantai.

**TBC**

**_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Gikwang ?_**

**_Kekuatan Yoseob kembali tapi kini gikwang lah yang bermasalah._**

**_Bagaimana BEAST menghadapinya dengan Pertarungan telah didepan mata ?_**

**_Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya ... ^^_**

**_See you next times ..._**

**Sebelumnya mianheyo bila FFnya gak bagus dan Gak rame AUTHOR minta maaf nee…**

**END EMEMMM CERITANYA BAKALAN ADA 10 CHAPTHER JADIII TERUS TUNGGU YAAA KELANJUTANNYA...^^**

**dan mian agak terlambat ngepostnya , ditempat mimin lagi gangguan jaringannya jadi luamaaa banget ngeloadingnya yaah bahasa kalian itu LOLA klo bahasa mimin sendiri "muter-muter Gaje "hahaha #PLAAK **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Wolf BEAST**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : kekerasan, hum0r, fantasi,**

**Casts : BEAST and EXO M**

**Chapter (6)**

**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**

**Ayo simak ceritanya…**

**Jangan ganti channel kalian eeh salah**

**Jangan ganti perhatian kalian ke FF lain para readers tetap di FF ini….#diPlototinAuthor.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

**_"Kiki kenapa kau…."kini dujun terkejut karena keadaan gikwang. Namja didepannya kini bukanlah berwujud manusia lagi ditambah dia begitu lemas_**

**_"Hyung sekarang aku benar2 tak bisa kemb…kem…kembali ke..wujud manusia…"dujun sontak terkjut dengan penuturan Gikwang_**

**_"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau tak bisa kembali kewujud manusia .."_**

**_"asal yoseob hidup , aku akan se…senang…."_**

**_BRUUUUKKKK_**

**_ Gikwang tersungkur kelantai._**

**BEAST P.O.V**

"gikwang bertahan lah …. Zeeetttz..! terlihat dari raut wajah namja yang sedang membopong tubuh gikwang ke dalam suatu ruangan yang bernuansa merah darah.

ZYUUUTTT….

Dujun , namja tadi yang telah membawa gikwang ke dalam ruangan yang sangat rahasia bahkan yang mengetahui nya hanya ber-3 . yah ber-3 karena Hyunseung bisa melihatnya , karena di tubuh nya mengalir darah yang masih suci dan apa lagi kekuatannya juga mengandung unsur kesucian berbeda dengan yang lain dengan kekuatan siap untuk membunuh.

Dujun sedang berdiri dimana didepannya ada berbagai macam ramuan dan kitab-kitab yang sedikit berantakan.

"Eottheokke….!dujun frustrasi mengetahui namja yang tengah terbaring **(sudah dalam wujud kepala dengan telinga yang agak memanjang + runcing, walau wajahnya masih seperti gikwang dalam wujud manusia, gigi taringnya Nampak jelas terlihat juga kumis kucingnya, tangannya juga dipenuhi bulu bercorak loreng+kuku tajam menjulur, ekor panjang berbulu loreng tersimbak keluar , terlihat jelas perbedaan gikwang dengan gikwang yg sudah berubah wujudnya tubuhnya sedikit berisi)**.

"gikwang bertahanlah ini pasti sangat sakit….!dujun memberikan 1 benda berbentuk bola berwarna kuning bersinar berkilauan dan disusul cairan merah pekat dipaksa dimasukkan kemulut gikwang

"ARRHHHHHH…..!

"ARRHHHGG…PANAS…ARRRHHGG..!

"ARRRHHHH….APPOYOOO…AAA….APPOO….ARRHHH..!

terdengar auman khas dari seorang harimau yang merintih kesakitan.

Terlihat dujun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi , kenapa efek yang dia berikan tak bereaksi tak membuat gikwang menjadi manusia

Atau kah

Tidak tidak tidak tak mungkin gikwang melakukannya-batin Dujun .

Hal yang paling ditakutkan adalah gikwang kehilangan salah satu nyawanya . apa ada banyak nyawa ditubuh gikwang ? Yah benar satu nyawa manusia dan sebenarnya untuk nyawa harimau ada 9 namun sudah 7 hangus dan tersisa 2 nyawa harimau .

**gikwang sebagai makluk yang hampir sama dengan para werewolf namun dia terlalu baik sangat baik untuk digolongkan makhluk berdarah dingin. Namun , kehidupan keluaganya terlalu rumit .Beberapa abad lalu , sebenarnya kekuatan Gikwang adalah kekuatan legenda . 2 nyawa diantaranya sudah terpakai untuk melawan werewolf , lalu kakek gikwang yang juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama memberikan kekuatan nya kepada ayah gikwang (2 nyawa diberikan), ayah gikwang karena bertemu dengan manusia dan hal itu seharusnya tak boleh terjadi dan sebagai penggantinya (1 nyawa hilang), setelah beberapa tahun , hal yang benar2 sangat ditakutkan terjadi isrinya mengandung (gikwang) dirahimnya, ini benar2 buruk karena istrinya adalah seorang manusia bisa saja didalam sana bayi (gikwang) menyedot tenaga ibunya dan parahnya dia bisa memakan atau membuat ibunya meninggal. Yang pasti ayah gikwang tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu . dia menggunakan 1 nyawanya yang diberikan kepada istrinya agar bisa bertahan sampai gikwang lahir. Ketika beranjak dewasa gikwang pernah menolong temannya dengan memberikan tenaganya (1 nyawa hilang), jadi kalau di total sudah 7 nyawa harimau telah terpakai sisa 2 .**

"Ah…."dujun sedikit mengores pisau ke jari tangannya hingga cairan merah kental keluar . memang ini yang di harapkan . ditetes kannya ke dalam mulut gikwang dan diteteskannnya kembali ke kalung harimau yang gikwang miliki (kalian taukan pada cerita sebelumnya bahwa gikwang memiliki kalung harimau)

"Akhh h…hyung…."perlahan gikwang membuka mata elangnya

"Gikwang bagaimana sekarang apakah sedikit berkurang sakitnya.."

"eemm…ne..s..sedikit…"

"kenapa kau bisa seperti ini ?"

"hyung aku….aku….sebenarnya…."gikwang terbata2

"katakana saja "

"hyung…aku telah memberikan nyawa ma…manusia…ku ke…kepada…yo..yoseob…"

"MBOOOO….!Dujun melotot dan tanpa sadar membuat gelas dan botol disekeliling pecah

"mianhe …. Aku tak tega melihat yo…yoseob…menderita . dan aku tak mau kehilangannya .aku tak mau yoseob meninggal karena kecerobohanku …"lirih gikwang

"tapi kau tak tak boleh memberikan nyawa manusiamu .."dujun

Benar, hal yang di takutkan benar2 terjadi. Nyawa manusia gikwang telah hangus atau hilang. Dan artinya sisal ah nyawa harimau dan pastinya kini dia benar2 .

"Gikwang kenapa kau bertindak ceroboh eoh kau bisa mati juga klo seperti ini, dan lagi ingat besok , besok kita akan bertempur gikwang besok ! klo begini nyawa mu hanya tinggal satu ..euuhh eothokke bila kau mati di pertempuran nanti kau tak akan ada kesempatan untuk hidup kembali "dujun meacak rambutnya frustasi

"mianhe …mianhe…"

"kiki ~~ aku tak perlu permintaan maaf mu sekarang .."

"mianhe aku bisa hidup sendiri nantinya aku.. aku … "gikwang terdiam sesaat . "tolong katakan pada yang lain aku pergi untuk sementara untuk memulihkan tenaga ku "

"bagaimana kalau kau tak kembali , maksud ku bagaimana nanti kau sendirian disana "

"tak apa aku sudah biasa sendirian dalam hal apapun aku tak perlu yang lain .."lirih gikwang

BRUAAAKKKK…!

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN KAMI..!"Dujun dan Gikwang tersentak akibat dobrakan paksa dari Hyunseung , Junhyung dan Dongwoon

"Bagaimana dengan kami huh !kau tak mengganggap kami huh "ucap junhyung. Gikwang pun berlindung dibelakang tubuh dujun karena dia tak mungkin menampakkan wujudnya yang sekarang ini. Namun, walau sudah bersembunyi tetaplah yang lain dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"kau tak mengannggap kami sebagai saudara mu atau hanya sahabat ?"ucapnya lagi

"mianhe .."lirih gikwang

"Lalu kau anggap kita berlima apa huh ? bahkan aku sudah menggangapku saudara ku dan berhak ku lindungi "lanjutnya

"Kau takut huh ? kau takut kami akan menjauhimu karena euh … kau seorang Harimau bertubuh manusia "nada junhyung pun memelan

"mboo!" mata dujun dan gikwang pun terbelalak bagaimana tidak yang mengetahui rahasia ini hanya dujun dan yoseob saja .

Tiba-tiba hyunseung dan dongwoon menghampiri kea rah gikwang

**_GREBB…._**

"WAE..?wae..?kenapa kau menyimpannya sendiri huh ~~" suara lembut terdengar dari mulut Hyunseung .

"iya hyung , kau tau ? kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama , bahkan karena hyunglah aku bersama kalian semua disini , kau pasti tau susah – senang kita lalui bersama , bahkan aku baru mengetahui rahasia hyung yang seperti ini, awalnya aku sangat marah pada hyung , hyung tau kenapa ? dongwoon merangkup pipi Gikwang.

"hyung , bahkan sudah mengetahui rahasia kami semua disini, kelebihan dan kekurangan yang kami punyai hyung menerima kami, hyung membantu kami, hyung menyemangati kami, hyung membuat kami selalu bahagia, dan hyung membuat hidup kami berarti untuk orang lain hyung.."air mata dongwoon pun akhirnya perlahan membasahi pipi nan mulus miliknya

"Kiki~~ kau saja menerima kami apa adanya , kenapa kami tidak ? kami akan menerima apapun kekuatan atau wujudmu saat ini . kiki kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini pada kami ? pasti rasanya sakit , apakah tiap kali kau keluar sendiri kau menahan sakit yang teramat dalam karena kau berubah ? maaf , maaf aku sebagai hyung mu tidak mengetahuinya "lirih Hyunseung

"mi…mian…mianhe… seungie-hyung, mianhe jun-hyung mianhe woonie ! bukan maksudku seperti itu , aku hanya takut aku takut.."lirih gikwang

"Yang kau takutkan itu tak mungkin terjadi Kiki , bila kau takut kan ada kami , kami bisa mengurangi rasa takut bahkan rasa sakitmu dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang kami di 'KELUARGA INI' "ucap junhyung

"bu…bu..bukan itu…aku kalau nantinya aku akan melukai kalian , aku takut menyakiti kalian semua "

"BODOH…!"

"PABOO..!

"BODOOH..!"

Seseorang pun muncul dibalik pintu.

"se..seobbie.."gikwang mematung

"Kau Bodoh ! Bodoh ! Bodoh ! jadi hanya alas an itu ? Kau Bodoh "yoseob pun mendekati Gikwang dan lainnya .

"se…seobbie.."

"BODOOH LEE GIKWANG BODOH "yoseob menepuk-nepuk bahu Gikwang. "Hanya alas an itu kau menyembunyikannya dari kami ? seharusnya berilah alas an yang lebih bagus dari itu "ucap Yoseob sambil dipaksakan tersenyum."tapi…GOMAWO atas semuanya "senyum tulus dari yoseob.

"aah eothokke , padahal aku berjanji tak akan menangis"gumam Yoseob sambil mengusap kasar air matanya."kau tau ? kau membuat ku merasa bersalah dan merasa disini aku yang jahat , jadi waktu itu kau memberikan nyawamu kepada ku dan kini nyawamu tinggal satu ,seharusnya kami lah yang merasa takut "bulir-bulir air mata pun mengalir dengan derasnya."nyawamu kini tinggal 1 ba…bagaimana pertempuran besook …jika kau mati tak akan ada kesempatan kedua untuk hidup kembali ..hiks…hiks…hiks…."Yoseob pun menangis di pelukan namja chingunya.

Hangat …

Iya tubuh gikwang benar-benar hangat , mungkin karena adanya bulu-bulu di sekitar badannya.

**WEREWOLF**

"Sendiri ..?"ucap Kai melangkah kea rah namja didepannya.

"aah iya , wae kai-ah "ucap namja itu dengan senyuman memukau

"aku lapar~~~"rengek Kai

"lalu ..?"

"boleh kah Kai meminta sedikit saja hanya sedikit darah mu , Tao-hyung"pinta kai kenamja tadi yang diketahui namanya Tao

"Euumm eotheokke "batin Tao . biasanya yang meminum darah Tao hanyalah sang namjachingunya + pangeran yang berkuasa di negerinya itu yaitu KRIS.

KREEKK….SRYYYUUUUPP..

"eeuhhh…mmm..ahh.."desahan keluar dari bibir peach milik Tao pasalnya Kai tanpa seijin Tao langsung menarik tekuk lehernya dan mulai menggigit dan mengedot darah nya

SRUUUPPPP…..

Seakan bagaikan candu, kai benar-benar ketagihan oleh darah milik partner nya ini sekaligus yang berkuasa no.2 . dia tau ini salah , Tao milik Kris namun siapa yang tidak tergoda oleh yang namanya Tao ini (Kai partner Tao , kalian pasti ingat pada cerita sebelumnya yang membangkit kan Kai adalah Tao , Tao juga yang memberikan nama ke Kai ini)

"mmmm….mmmsshh…..euuh..se..setop….kai-ahhh..se..to p…i..ini su..sudah…cu..cukup…"Tao berusaha mendorong paksa mungkin dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya karena Tao tak mungkin menyakiti namja yang tengah asyik meminum darahnya itu.

SRUUUUPPP…..AHHH….

Akhirnya Kai pun melepaskan gigitannya di leher Tao. Ada sedikit bekas gigitan dan warna keunguan yang jelas di leher Tao.

"jangan buang-buang tenagamu lagi besok adalah hari terpenting …~~"ucapan TAO masih menggantung dia

masih mengusap-ngusap lehernya."dan lagi aku tadi belum mengizinkanmu meminum darah ku tapi untuk kali ini kau ku maaf kan anggap saja ini hadiah dariku ,arrasoo "

"ne, gomawo Tao-hyung.."kai pun tersenyum namun terlihat nya bukan tersenyum melainkan adalah seringgaian kecil. "gomawo berkat hyung kekuatanku bertambah..hahaha.. dan satu lagi aku jadi kecanduan oleh darah mu itu bukan hanya darah mu melainkan tubuhmu juga membuatku terpana namun hahaha kau akan mendapatkan masalah karena memberikan darah padaku Tao-hyung"batin Kai.

Masalah ? benar masalah . setelah Tao meninggalkan Kai . dari kejauhan ada namja sedang berapi-api dan sangat menyembunyikan amarahnya . KRIS ? benar dialah Kris , kris melihat semua melihat Kai menggigit leher Tao. Namun, rasa cemburu yang di mata Kris itu terlihat seperti Kai mengecup mesra leher Tao dan parahnya Tao tak memberontak malah menikmati sentuhan dari Kai.

"lay gege ..Tao lapar "tiba-tiba Tao sudah berada di dapur langsung mengambil daging yang tersedia

"makan nya pelan-pelan "Lay memukul punggung Tao karena tersedak. Lay melihat jelas ada bekas gigitan di leher Tao Cuma aah 'aah mungkin Kris lah yang melakukkannya'batin Lay.

"Tao kau disuruh menghadap pangeran KRIS !"tiba-tiba namja bertubuh yang hampir sama dengan Kris datang dengan cara melayang layang di dapur. Chanyeol namja itu.

"benarkah ….."Tao pun langsung melesat kearah tempat kris berada.

"Kris gege kau didalam ….?"Tao pun masuk kekamar kris karena sebelum nya dia mencari-cari diruang kerja dan diruang persembahan Kris tak ada jadi diputus kan ke kamar saja.

BRUUUKK…..

Tao terdorong dan langsung terhempas ke kasur milik Kris

"k…KRIS…adaa apa dengan mu..?"ucap Tao berusaha bangkit namun nihil badan besar dan tangan besar Kris sudah menguncinya .

"kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar Tao "ucap kris dengan seringgaian yang mematikan itu

"mianhe…mianhe …aku telah membuat mu cemburu "Tao langsung merangkup namja yang posisinya diatasnya (?) itu

"Kau harus dihukum karena telah memberikan darahmu ke namja lain dan lagi…"ucapan kris menggantung.

"apa maksudmu ..? dihuk.~~~ mmmpphhhhh….."Kris melumat bibir peach milik tao. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adegan NC

**BEAST**

Seluruh member menunggu gikwang yang siuman dari pingsannya. Mungkin agak lambat reaksi dari obat-obatan yang diberikan . namun Gikwang masih setia dalam pingsannya.

"Yoseob "ucap leader

"Ne.."

"kau belum diberikan ini .."dujun pun menyerahkan lambang '2' ."yang lain sudah ku pasangkan dan hanya tinggalkau yang belum "sambungnya

"bagaimana dengan Kiki kenapa kau bilang hanya tinggal aku ?"

"aku tak mungkin memasang kan ini di kening nya , dia bukan manusia seperti kita akan bahaya nantinya bila ku pasang ini"

"ta..tapi.."yoseob berfikir

"baik lah pasangkan sekarang"tegas yoseob

JLEBB…..

"Arggghhhh…"rasa sakit diterima yoseob seperti yang lain karena benda itu perlahan menyatu dengan kulitnya.

"Jadi kalian siap semua untuk besok ?"

"KAMI SIAP"ucap serempak kecuali gikwang

**PERTEMPURAN**

Akhirnya hari-hari yang di nantikan pun datang juga. Kota sekarang diselimuti oleh hawa hitam dan kabut . untung kota sekarang dalam keadaan kosong. BEAST pun bersiap-siap dengan peralatan bertempurnya dan menuju jantung kota. Karena disanalah pertempuran diadakan . ada salah satu tempat Disana , kalau dilihat dari atas akan seperti segitiga Bermuda bila di gabungkan titik satu dengan titik lainnya. Disini lah , masalah nya bila memasuki itu mereka akan berpindah ke alam lain dan belum tentu menguntung kan oleh mereka.

"mereka datang …"BEAST melihat beberapa makhluk dari kejauhan mendekati mereka .

ZET

ZET

ZET

Tak perlu waktu lama para werewolf pun sudah di hadapan mereka dengan pose so cool dan seringgaian khas mereka

"apa kabar..?kami senang bertemu KA-LI-AN…"suara menggelegar terdengar dari sang pangeran KRIS…

**TBC**

**akan kah BEAST menang di petempuran kali ini ?**

**Wolf kali ini berbeda karena mereka jauh lebih kuat dari dulu **

**dan untuk gikwang, Gikwang akan merasa dalam keadaan aneh saat bertarung dengan salah satu dari 12 wolf didepannya ...**

**Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya ... ^^**

**See you next times ...**

**Sebelumnya mianheyo bila FFnya gak bagus dan Gak rame SAYA minta maaf nee…**

**END EMEMMM CERITANYA BAKALAN ADA 10 CHAPTHER JADIII TERUS TUNGGU YAAA KELANJUTANNYA...^^**

**dan jangan menarik kesimpulan dulu ya untuk cerita sebelumnya karena bisa saja sang 'pengetik lagi error ' jadi bisa tak ter duga untuk kelanjutannya hahahaha #PLAAK **


End file.
